


Pesy/Little Mix smut

by 16Sydd16



Category: Little Mix (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Gen, Multi, Other, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, alerresy (Alex/Perrie/Jesy) smut, bxgxg smut, gxg smut, gxgxgxg smut, little mix ot4 smut, pesy smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:22:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 35,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25355458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/16Sydd16/pseuds/16Sydd16
Summary: Pesy smut mostly, but with some OT4 and alerresy thrown in there as well! Also, some leighade moments. Everyone's having a great time, basically✨
Relationships: Leigh-Anne Pinnock/Jade Thirlwall, OT4 - Relationship, Perrie Edwards/Jesy Nelson, Perrie Edwards/Jesy Nelson/Alex Oxlade-Chamberlain, Perrie Edwards/Jesy Nelson/Leigh-Anne Pinnock/Jade Thirlwall
Kudos: 30





	1. Truth or Dare (Peseighade I)

**Author's Note:**

> and I oop-  
> The smuts are back, baby!   
> Now for the warnings!  
> Should be obvious, but, smut warning!!  
> -gxgxgxg, foursome, Light D/s undertones  
> So:  
> 1) Children, and  
> 2) people who don't like smut,  
> turn back now! Go read one of my other Pesy stories:) I've written a few at this point, plus like a gazillion one shots, so. Go give those a read instead!  
> okay, onto the smut:

\---

It starts as a sort of joke between them, a little drunk _truth or dare_ gone too far.

"If you had to sleep with one of us, who would you pick?" Leigh asks, proper giggly from the large gin and tonic she knocked back that Jesy's sure has gone straight to her head.

"Perrie, probably," Jesy answers after a bit of thought.

Leigh looks shocked, but Jade doesn't. Perrie just stares at her drink, cheeks flaming red.

"I'm a little surprised yous never have," Jade says, half teasingly and half not. "You two are a little too close for my comfort sometimes."

"Would you rather I be close to you?" Jesy teases, letting her lips drift awful close to Jade's.

Jade, never one to back down from a challenge, leans forward until their lips are just a hair away from touching.

Neither of them seems keen to back down, and their lips would probably eventually meet if Perrie didn't tug Jesy back towards her.

Jesy laughs, pressing a kiss to Perrie's pout before she can get any more jealous.

"You just- you just kissed Perrie," Leigh says dramatically.

"It's not the first time," Jesy says drily, before turning back to look at Perrie. "And I'm hoping it's not the last either, if I'm honest."

"No," Perrie says quietly, pressing a kiss to Jesy's cheek before leaning up against her.

"Wait, you two- does this happen often?" Jade asks, interest peaked. She's joked about the two of them enough over the years that she's not exactly shocked, but she's- well, she's a little shocked.

"I'm not sure if often is the word, but it definitely happens... regularly. Especially on tour," Jesy says candidly. "The road is cold and lonely, you know? And Pez is... warm and soft," Jesy says cheesily, giving Perrie that crinkly-nosed smile that always gets Perrie into trouble.

Perrie presses another kiss to Jesy's cheek, this one a little softer, and a little longer, cause she can't help it.

Jade watches with a sly smile, and Leigh looks positively gobsmacked.

"So you's are like... a thing," Jade says.

Perrie looks at Jesy, waiting for her to correct Jade, but she doesn't.

"Have you ever...?" Jade asks, wondering why she wants to know so badly, why the idea of Perrie and Jesy together has her proper hot and bothered.

"Maybe once or twice," Jesy says, though the way she says it makes it clear that it's been much more often than once or twice.

"So you... girls, then? And boys?" Jade asks, even though it's none of her business, and she knows it. That should be a clue to her about exactly how drunk she is, but. She's too out of it to notice.

"I just don't really think about it," Jesy answers honestly. "Whoever strikes my fancy, really. Mostly just boys and Pez, though."

"So you've never... about any of the rest of us? Just Pez?" Jade pries further.

"Mostly Pez," Jesy answers again, a little more evasively this time. "There have been a couple of times though, where I thought that maybe..." Jesy trails off.

"That's normal though, innit? I mean, we spend so much time together," Perrie says, still holding onto Jesy possessively.

"Sure," Jade says.

Leigh thinks about it for a second, but ultimately nods, surprising them all. She's definitely the straightest of the four of them, though Jade thinks that, as a bunch, they're all a little less straight than they pretend to be.

"Have you ever?" Jesy asks Jade. "Thought about any of us, I mean."

"I think about yous all the time," Jade says, voice low and throaty, before it returns to normal as she blurts "Not usually when I'm having a wank, though."

"Jade!" Leigh squeals, cringing with her whole body.

Jesy laughs, raising what's left in her glass to Jade in appreciation of her little joke, equal parts thankful and disappointed that it's lessened the mounting tension between them.

Well, between _most_ of them.

Perrie doesn't even seem to notice that Jade's made a joke. She just stares at Jesy's face, smiling as Jes laughs.

She lays a hand on Jesy's thigh and Jesy pulls her closer on instinct.

Now that she's paying attention, Jade can see now how truly in sync they are. All four of them are pretty in sync, admittedly, because they spend so much time together and they're all pretty alike anyway, but Perrie and Jesy...

There's a certain amount of being in sync that can only be achieved by engaging in a little horizontal exercise, and an additional amount of in synch-ness that can only be achieved by the sleeping snuggled up against each other that comes afterward.

Jade's caught up in thinking about how nice it would feel to be all snuggled between her girls and _is it still horizontal when it's girl on girl?_ when Leigh taps her on the shoulder, looking a little nervous.

Before Jade can ask what's wrong, Leigh points to Pez and Jes, whose faces are too too too close to one another.

"Should we leave?" Jade asks Leigh a little too loudly, and Pez and Jes hear.

"Unless you wanna join," Perrie says, sounding a little too sincere.

The girls look at Perrie and then at each other, wondering what's going on.

"Are you... serious?" Jade asks, confused but feeling sorta high.

"I've always wondered," Perrie says, more confident in this current situation than Jade ever would've expected.

"You have?" Jesy asks playfully, bringing her mouth right to Perrie's.

"Mmm hmm," Perrie says, pressing her lips against Jesy's.

"Alright, then," Jesy says with a smile. "It's fine with me. Yous in?"

Jade hasn't had near enough time to think about it when Leigh shocks them all with a confident "Oh, I'm in."

"Jadey?" Leigh asks, leaning towards Perrie and pulling Jade with her.

"Sure," Jade says, albiet tentatively.

Jesy gives her _an are you sure?_ glance, giving Jade one more shot to laugh this whole thing off.

"Let's go," Jade replies.

Jade watches Perrie give Jesy a soft kiss before she turns to Leigh, moving away from Jesy.

In turn, Jesy turns to her.

She starts slow, grabbing Jade's hand, pulling her a little closer.

Jade's arms find their way around Jesy easily.

Jesy cups Jade's face with her hands, almost tenderly, before she leans in.

The kiss starts slow, but it's not long before Jade is panting into Jesy's mouth.

Jade really shouldn't be surprised, she supposes. She's always had a sneaking suspicion that Jesy was good at sex (and everything that comes with it) - they all have, really- though she supposes that Perrie's suspicion wasn't so much a suspicion as it was a confirmation. Perrie knows first hand how good Jesy is in bed, and Jade is a little bit jealous.

Maybe that's the reason she bites Jesy's lip a little harder than she probably should.

Jesy doesn't seem to mind, though. She just moans, bringing her hands down to grip Jade's ass and pull Jade tighter against her.

They get a little distracted by Perrie's whining, the both of them turning their heads to watch Leigh suck kisses into Perrie's neck.

Not wanting to lose Jesy's attention, Jade starts mimicking Leigh's actions on Jesy's neck.

Jade feels Jesy's grip on her tighten, feels the way her nails poke at Jade's skin, just hard enough to leave little indents.

Jade likes the pain, though, has always liked a bit of pain and pleasure, and just sucks at Jesy's neck harder.

Jade's enjoying the breathy little noises Jesy makes when she feels, more than sees, Leigh Anne behind her.

Perrie comes upon Jesy much in the same way, grabbing her by the hips and grinding against her.

Jesy pulls Jade's mouth up to her own, giving her one last hard kiss before she turns herself over to Perrie.

Jade doesn't seem to be too bothered, if the way she latches onto Leigh is any indication.

They carry on like this for a while, coupled off in the way that everyone expects, when Perrie hears Jade whine.

"Everything okay, Jadey?" She hears Leigh ask.

"I want us _all_ to be together," Jade says quietly.

Perrie and Jesy pull away a bit from one another, sharing a look, before they move a little closer to Leigh and Jade.

"We're all here, love," Jesy coos, stroking a hand on Jade's cheek before she lets her hand trail down Jade's neck, tug at her shirt. "Can I take this off?"

Jade nods quickly, eyes dark. Jesy busies herself with rucking up Jade's shirt.

But, before things can go any further, Perrie decides they should all relocate to the bed.

"I don't wanna be sore in the morning," Perrie says.

Jesy smirks at her.

"Well, not from fucking on the floor, at least," Perrie amends, earning pleased little gasps from all three of them.

They all make their way onto the bed. Jade and Leigh stay pressed together. Perrie and Jesy do the same, but with a quick kiss to Perrie's nose, Jesy turns her attention to Jade.

Perrie busies herself with pulling off Jesy's trousers, pressing kisses to the backs of her now-exposed thighs as she does.

Jesy whines a little at how good it feels, yelping when Perrie gives her left asscheek a little nip.

"Focus, baby," Perrie teases lowly, drawing Jesy back to press a kiss behind her ear before she releases her to go after Jade.

Jade's pretty sure this is all some kind of perverted dream, and that she'll wake up wet and whimpering in a couple of seconds when she feels Jesy peeling off her shirt.

Once the shirt's gone, Jesy presses little kisses to her back, right along her tattoo.

She goes a bit lazy once or twice (Jade's pretty sure Pez is to blame), but Jade doesn't mind. Not with the way Leigh is kissing her lips, her cheeks, her nose, her neck.

Jade's proper panting when Leigh's lips find her collarbone, Jesy on the same side, pressing kisses to her shoulder.

Jade feels Leigh pull back from her a bit, but before she can complain, she sees Leigh reach a hand over her shoulder, grasp Jesy's chin firmly, and pull her in for a kiss.

Jade is awestruck at the scene playing out over her left shoulder.

She hears Jesy and Leigh separate with a smack, sharing a heated look, before they both resume their ministrations on Jade.

"Jes," Leigh calls, moving her hands up to cup Jade's face.

"Yeah?" Jesy asks breathily.

Looking at Jesy, Jade notices how Perrie is practically molded to her, sees how Perrie's hands dip just below Jesy's knickers.

Jesy has the right to be a little breathy, she figures.

"Can you unhook Jadey's bra for me?" Leigh asks, looking right at Jade.

Jade nods her head vigorously- so vigorously that Perrie laughs at her a bit, only to be silenced by Jesy grinding back into Perrie.

"Something funny, love?" Jesy teases Perrie, who presses a tender kiss to her shoulder.

Jesy sighs, and Jade wonders how exactly Perrie and Jesy have kept this from her and Leigh all this time. She wonders how they've been able to keep it from everybody, actually. Wonders if there'll be a time when sex without a label isn't enough.

Jade's pretty sure _she's_ straight, so she's not worried about catching feelings.

 _Straight, huh?_ The little voice in her head mocks.

Jade pushes the voice aside for now, unable to focus on anything but the present when she feels her bra go slack, feels Jesy's warm hands roving across her back, slowly but surely.

Jade feels Leigh pull back a bit, pushing Jade's arms away where they're circled around her.

"What-" Jade starts to ask, until she feels Leigh dragging her bra down her arms.

Jade's a tad shy when she's finally topless, cowering into Leigh.

She feels Jesy pull back as Leigh holds her tight, pressing soft kisses to her head.

"Will you let me see you?" Leigh asks sweetly, dragging her fingers lazily along Jade's back until she has loads of little goosebumps.

Jade nods slowly, before giving a quiet "yeah."

Before she pulls back though, she asks, "Can I see you too? I want to feel you against me."

Leigh smiles down at her, and Jade wonders why she's nervous. It's just Leigh, after all.

"Sure," Leigh says, pulling back from Jade to whip her own shirt off.

Before Leigh can unclasp her bra, Jade's hands are there.

She looks up at Leigh wide-eyed, question on her lips.

Before she can speak, though, Leigh Anne nods her acquiescence, pressing a soft kiss to her lips.

As they kiss, she feels Jade's deft fingers unhooking her bra, hastily pulling it off of her.

Leigh moves her arms from Jade for a second to shake the fabric off, winding them back around her as soon as she can.

Jade moans loudly when their bare skin comes into contact, capturing the attention of Perrie and Jesy, who have been a little... distracted.

Spotting their states of undress, Perrie tells Jesy "We need to catch up" before she starts tugging at Jesy's shirt.

Though she's used to being the dominant one in everyday life, Jesy is happy to let Perrie take control in the bedroom. Something's different in Perrie with all of them here, and Jesy likes it. She's a little rougher, a little less careful with Jesy, though she's still unbearably sweet, and Jesy can't get enough.

She's also secretly pleased that, though there are four of them, Perrie has remained focused on her basically the whole time.

Perrie makes quick work of Jesy's shirt and bra, practically an expert at tearing Jesy's clothes off at this point, before she flips Jesy harshly onto her back, making Jesy squeal.

Perrie's mouth is on hers before her squeal even finishes, her body hot over top of Jesy.

Jesy tugs at Perrie's shirt until Perrie whips it off herself, leaning down to suck kisses into Jesy's neck after she does.

Jesy pops the clasp on Perrie's bra just as Perrie takes one of Jesy's nipples into her mouth, causing Jesy to keen loudly.

Leigh and Jade look over, still all wrapped up in one another, to see Jesy pinned under Perrie, her legs wrapped around Perrie's hips, as Perrie sucks at her nipple harshly.

They get caught up in just... _watching_ the two of them for a minute, enamoured with the way they move together. Jade can't take her eyes off of them. She might be a little caught up on the fact that Perrie seems to be the dominant one if she wasn't so, just... focused on the two of them together.

She feels Leigh shift a little, noticing that Perrie and Jesy have caught Jade's eye. Leigh's pretty caught up on them too, she's not gonna lie, but something in her wants to take care of Jade, wants this to be really good for her.

 _So she'll want to do it again_ , the voice in her head says. Leigh pays it little mind, spinning Jade around in her arms so that the two of them can both watch Perrie and Jesy.

As Jesy pushes Perrie's face up to give her a kiss, Leigh takes Jade's breasts in her hands, pinching Jade's nipples between her middle and ring fingers.

Jade moans. The feel of Leigh's fingers playing with her nipples and her bare chest pressed against Jade's back are too much for her to process, especially with the show that's going on in front of her.

She must moan more loudly than she thinks, because Jesy turns her face to look up at her while Perrie sucks at her other nipple.

Perrie must suck a little too hard, cause Jesy whines. Perrie doesn't let up, though, and Jade wonders why until she notices the way Jesy's hand is fitted around Perrie's head, pulling Perrie against her.

"Do you want to do that?" Leigh asks, kissing along Jade's neck as she whispers in her ear. Leigh's quite fascinated by watching Jade watch their friends, quite intrigued by the way Jade seems so focused on them. She thinks that maybe Jade hasn't given this scenario as much thought as she has, and it surprises her a little. Though, she supposes she can't be any more surprised than she was a couple minutes ago, when it became clear that Jesy was the submissive one.

"I want to do it to you," Jade whispers, looking at Leigh.

"Then do it," Leigh challenges, smirking up at Jade.

Jade grins back, finding her confidence, and pulls Leigh onto her lap.

She ducks her head down and immediately starts nibbling at one of Leigh's nipples.

Leigh can't help the way her hands come up to the back of Jade's head, pressing her harder against Leigh.

Jade gets the memo, only teasing her for a bit longer before she starts to suck harder.

Leigh moans, unconsciously rolling her hips against Jade, causing her to moan as well. Jade cups Leigh's bum in her hands, pulling her harder against her, before she hooks her hands in Leigh's panties.

"I'm gonna take these off," she says firmly, sending shivers down Leigh's spine.

Leigh nods her head, happy when Jade flips her onto her back. Her head is laid right next to Jesy's, though they're facing opposite directions.

Jesy doesn't seem to notice, too focused on Perrie and the way her tongue is tracing down Jesy's tightly clenched abdomen.

Perrie notices, though, curious as to how Jade got Leigh's panties off before she managed to get Jesy's off.

She'll make Jesy come first, she decides.

To make up for it.

Perrie's quite competitive, especially when it comes to Jesy.

She nips at Jesy's taught skin as she gets closer to her bellybutton, letting her tongue glide across the top of Jesy's knickers as she makes her way down.

She teases her a bit as she licks, tickling her fingers along Jesy's hips, making her squirm.

"Perrie," Jesy begs, whining.

Perrie grins up at her, pressing a kiss to her hip before she pulls Jesy's panties down.

With her teeth.

She lets her teeth scrape along Jesy's leg until she gets to her mid thigh, pulling her panties off completely with her fingers, letting her hands trail down her legs the rest of the way.

Perrie tickles a finger on the sole of Jesy's foot once she gets there, just 'cos she knows how squirmy it'll make Jesy.

Perrie really likes Jesy all hot and squirmy under her.

She's not disappointed.

"Per-rie!" Jesy squeaks, kicking her leg out.

Perrie laughs, crawling up Jesy's body to press a kiss to her lips, and then another, softer kiss to her forehead.

Jesy smiles real big when she does, always happy to be showered with Perrie's affection.

It's moments like these that Jesy thinks that maybe they've tripped and fallen into something a little more than lust.

She shakes off that thought though, not wanting to be anywhere but here, in this present moment.

Perrie stares at her for a second, just looks into her eyes, before her eyes shoot over to Jade and Leigh.

Perrie smiles down at her, giving her a wicked little wink.

"Stay here," Perrie commands lowly, nibbling on her earlobe before pressing a sweet kiss to the side of Jesy's head.

Jesy does as she's told, watching as Perrie creeps up behind Jade, presses a kiss to the back of her neck as she wraps her arms around her.

Perrie whispers something to Jade before her hands go to Jade's knickers, and she pulls them down Jade's legs.

Perrie gives Jade's bum a generous grope as she teases a finger along one of Leigh's tight nipples, winking at the both of them and smacking a kiss to Jade's cheek before she crawls back over to Jesy.

"Miss me, baby?" Perrie asks, before settling between Jesy's legs.

Jesy nods and whines, beckoning Perrie toward her with her finger.

Perrie teases, holding up two fingers and crooking them, joking about what's to come.

(It's Jesy.)

Jesy laughs, and Perrie obliges her initial request, letting Jesy pull her down into a kiss, and then pull her panties off.

"Couldn't leave you out, what with the rest of us being naked," Jesy says casually, dragging her fingers through Perrie's hair, down her neck, and eventually across Perrie's nipples.

Perrie shudders a bit when she does, especially when Jesy tweaks her piercing.

Jesy smiles, pleased with how responsive Perrie always is to her touch, and lifts her head to take Perrie's pierced nipple into her mouth.

Perrie cries out brokenly when she does, nearly collapsing entirely on top of Jesy. Jesy would welcome it, of course- she loves having Perrie's weight on top of her- but Perrie pulls back.

"This is about you right now," Perrie insists, dipping her mouth down next to Jesy's ear again. "I want you to be the first to come tonight, and the last. Show the girls how it's done, eh?"

"Hmm," Jesy says, as if she has to think about it.

Perrie doesn't give her any time to think, though. She surprises her by grabbing her legs, pulling Jesy closer to her and pushing her legs apart at the same time.

Leigh and Jade hear Jesy's squeal, the loudest one yet, and turn to see Perrie spreading Jesy out completely, pushing her legs up and as far apart as they'll go.

They watch Perrie glance up at Jesy, watch her press kisses along her inner thighs, closer and closer to Jesy's center each time.

Jade turns Leigh so she can look at Pez and Jes as Jade touches her. Leigh doesn't seem to notice, too caught up in watching their friends, who seem to have forgotten they're not the only ones here.

Jesy starts whining as Perrie teases her, letting her lips, tongue, and fingers explore Jesy everywhere except where she wants it most.

Jade lets her own fingers trail across Leigh's dripping center, lets them drag through the wetness there. Leigh gasps when she does, her hips bucking automatically at the sensation.

"Do it again," Leigh commands, having never been touched so gently before.

Jade does as she asks, moving her fingers a little slower this time, gauging Leigh's reaction as she does.

When Jade finally slips a finger inside her, Leigh groans.

"Fuck, Jade," she keens.

Jade keeps a slow thrusting pace, in and out, adding another finger before too long because she figures Leigh's definitely wet enough for it.

Leigh's moans get louder when she does, so Jade picks up the pace.

"Not yet," Leigh asks. "I want it to la-last a little longer."

Jade doesn't answer, but she does lean up to kiss Leigh, slowing her fingers as she does.

Jade uses her other hand to tease along Leigh's clit as she slowly thrusts her fingers.

Leigh starts to pant when she does, looking at Jade, then and Perrie and Jesy.

Jesy's proper begging at this point, and all three of the girls would be lying if they said that hearing Jesy beg didn't turn them on.

Part of Perrie wants to dive in a lick Jesy til she screams already, but the other part is determined to tease her a little bit longer.

"Perrie, please," Jesy whines. "I need, I need-"

"Shh," Perrie says, caressing Jesy's face softly with one hand before using the other to slide two fingers inside her with no warning.

" _Fuck_ ," Jesy hisses loudly, distracting Jade a bit from her task. She gets back to it once Leigh starts to buck her hips, taking the hint.

Jesy starts to keen when Perrie finally touches her tongue to Jesy's slit, licking her slowly, leaving her fingers inside Jesy, but not moving them.

She starts to buck her hips, trying to get Perrie's tongue to go where Perrie knows she wants it, but Perrie uses her free hand to pin Jesy's hips to the bed.

"Stop that, or I'll leave you like this," Perrie threatens, sounding serious in a way that Leigh and Jade have never heard before.

Jade curls her fingers as she moves them slowly inside and out of Leigh, digging her fingers into the spongy, ridgy tissue when she finds it.

Leigh mumbles incoherently when Jade applies more pressure, grabbing Jade's other arm when her hand starts rubbing more firmly across her clit. Her legs clench around Jade's waist as she does, and Jade gets the message, even though Leigh currently seems to be post verbal. Jade keeps massaging her G-spot, but backs off of her clit a little.

They both turn to look at Perrie and Jesy once again when Jesy starts to squeal.

Jade can't see Perrie's face anymore, can only see her blonde head where it bobs between Jesy's legs. From the way Jesy's gripping Perrie's head, Jade guesses Perrie's found _that_ spot.

She has.

Perrie licks roughly at Jesy's clit, curling her fingers up to scrape against Jesy's front wall as she does.

Jesy keeps one hand fisted in the sheets and the other fisted in Perrie's hair, trying her best not to buck her hips because she doesn't want Perrie to stop. She can't help it anymore when Perrie starts to suck at her clit, canting her hips wildly.

Perrie lets her this time, bringing the hand that was holding her down to grip at her ass as Perrie sucks her clit harshly, keeping Jesy's hips pinned against her mouth so she can't pull away.

She starts grinding her fingers into that spongy spot inside Jesy as she sucks at her clit, harder and harder all the time.

It's all a little too much, but Perrie knows Jesy likes that, so she doesn't let up.

Jade doesn't let up either, her fingers still massaging Leigh as she brings her mouth down to tentatively taste Leigh Anne.

Leigh nearly screams when she does, panting hard and fast, so Jade continues, tongueing gently, and then firmly at her clit as Leigh locks her legs around Jade tighter.

Jade can feel Leigh clench, can see her muscles tightening, knows she's close.

Jesy gets there first though, coming with a loud cry as Perrie ravishes her relentlessly.

The sound of Jesy tumbling over the edge sends Leigh over as well, and Jade marvels at her rhythmic clenching, revels in how she can _feel_ Leigh coming.

Jade keeps gently tonguing her clit, keeps massaging that little spot inside her until Leigh asks her to back off.

She keeps her fingers inside until Leigh stops clenching, though, wanting to feel Leigh tighten around her fingers for as long as she can.

Leigh pulls Jade down next to her, situating herself so she's laying on Jade's chest, teasing Jade's nipples with a single finger as she gets her breath back. Jade's perfectly content to just sit there and hold Leigh, and press kisses to her sweaty forehead.

Jesy glances at them from where she's laid on Perrie, who is holding her close, stroking her hair and murmuring impossibly sweet things into her ear.

Jesy kisses Perrie slowly, letting Perrie pull her up until nearly her full weight is resting on Perrie.

Once Jesy catches her breath, she tries to sit up, but Perrie won't let her.

"Lay with me just another minute?" Perrie asks, always one for a cuddle- before, during, or after sex. She doesn't discriminate.

"Of course," Jesy says, pressing gentle kisses to Perrie's jaw.

Leigh gets up before Jesy does even though she finished after her, and Jade seems content to let her. They're quite cuddly, yes, but they're not secretly in too deep like Pez and Jes.

For Leigh and Jade, this is just amazing sex.

Leigh sits on her knees in front of Jade, pushing her legs apart.

Jade reckons she ought to be at least a little shy, but she's so wet from the events of tonight that she doesn't feel anything but eager.

Leigh wastes no time, quickly pushing one finger into Jade before adding another when she asks.

Now it's Perrie and Jesy's turn to watch as Leigh leans down, licking at Jade's bellybutton and making her giggle before she dips her tongue lower, right along Jade's pubic bone, making her little giggles turn to whimpers.

Perrie wants Jesy to touch her, but she doesn't want to stop watching Leigh and Jade.

"C'mere, babe," Jesy suggests, laying on her back, her head facing Leigh and Jade.

Perrie crawls over, lets Jesy pull her on top of her so she's straddling Jesy.

"Ride my face while you watch them," Jesy says in that all-too-familiar, commanding tone that Perrie loves so much.

Perrie feels herself gush a little at the thought, nodding excitedly while Jesy pulls her up, her thighs on either side of Jesy's neck.

Perrie nearly comes at the first touch of Jesy's tongue.

Jade thinks she might have with the way she's moaning, but she's too focused on Leigh's mouth on her to think about anything else.

Leigh sucks Jade's clit, first gently and then harder when Jade pushes Leigh's head against her, her fingers tangled in Leigh's curly black hair.

Perrie moans loudly when she sees the way Jade is thrashing, the way she's gripping Leigh's head in her hands.

Jesy grabs at Perrie's thighs, pulls Perrie harder against her, sticking her tongue in Perrie's opening before focusing her attentions on Perrie's clit again.

Perrie cries out as Jesy sucks her _hard_ , just the way Perrie likes.

Jesy knows Perrie is close, and reaches a hand up to scratch at the skin below Perrie's bellybutton as she does, knowing it'll be just enough to send Perrie over the edge.

Perrie comes hard, clenching Jesy's head between her thighs until Jesy taps out, gently patting at Perrie's thigh.

"Sorry," Perrie says sheepishly, scrambling off of Jesy and into her arms.

"Don't be," Jesy says with a wink, pressing a kiss to Perrie's lips, her own lips still sticky with Perrie's wetness.

Perrie moans when she tastes herself on Jesy's tongue, bracketing Jesy's head between her hands as she kisses her deeply.

They carry on until Jade cries Leigh's name.

They watch as Leigh eats Jade out, sigh at the way Jade's eyes roll back and her cheeks flush as Leigh makes her come.

Leigh keeps her head between Jade's legs until Jade pulls on her arm, pulling Leigh up until their upper bodies are pressed together, and wraps her arms around Leigh, pressing grateful kisses to her hair.

Jesy thinks the four of them are done, that they've had enough excitement for the night, but she really should know better.

Perrie always makes her come at least twice.

"Where are you going?" Perrie asks authoritatively, pushing Jesy back down onto the bed as she starts to get up.

This gets Leigh and Jade's attention, brings them over to where Jesy lays, held down by Perrie.

"I'm not done with you yet," Perrie says seriously, looking to the other girls. "Do yous want to watch while I make Jesy scream?"

"I want to taste her," Jade says, surprising them all a little, though, Leigh supposes, none of them should really be surprised by anything anymore.

Perrie grins at her.

"Well, by all means," she says, gesturing to Jesy. "She likes to be teased. Don't you, baby?"

Jesy nods her head submissively, something Leigh doesn't think she's ever seen Jesy do.

Perrie crawls up behind Jesy as Jade situates herself between her legs.

Perrie lets her legs fall on either side of Jesy's, pulling her until she's leaned against Perrie. Pez presses little kisses to Jesy's forehead as she holds her, bringing her arms around and locking them across Jesy's, keeping her restrained.

"I'll hold her, and you lot do whatever you want to her. How does that sound, hmm?" Perrie asks, looking at Jesy, who nods.

They both look to Jade and Leigh Anne, waiting on them for the final verdict.

Leigh doesn't answer, but she does scoot up a little closer to Jesy, teasing her nipples with her fingers.

Jesy whimpers and tries to move her hands to Leigh's. To get her to apply more pressure or less, Leigh doesn't know, but she never gets to touch Leigh. Perrie threads her arms between Jesy's, pinning her.

Jesy huffs out a whine, but says nothing.

Perrie whispers something in Jesy's ear that the others don't hear, before she says, "Well, get to work then. Or I suppose we could just hold her here for a while, make her wait," Perrie teases, lowering her lips to Jesy's ear.

Leigh lets her hands roam across Jesy's torso, tracing along her taut tummy until she reaches her breasts.

Jade does the same, but at Jesy's thighs, raking her fingers along Jesy's slick skin.

Jade ghosts her hands over Jesy's center as Leigh begins to tweak her nipples, and Jesy starts to whine.

Perrie presses kisses to the side of her head, whispering naughty things to her as she keeps her arms pinned.

Jade finds Jesy's clit and starts circling it with her fingers as Jesy whimpers, flinching away a little.

Jade pulls her hands back, looking up at Jesy.

"Is this okay?"

"She's fine," Perrie says cooly, and Jesy nods. "She's just a little overstimulated right now, from when my tongue was in her pussy earlier," Perrie says with a smirk, and Jade wonders if Perrie uses dirty words purely to rile Jesy up.

If the gush of wetness Jade feels on her fingers is any indication, it seems to be working.

Jade hesitates.

"Go on, Jade. She can take it," Perrie says authoritatively, pressing another kiss to Jesy's head.

"You want it, don't you baby?" Perrie whispers in Jesy's ear, only loud enough for her to hear. "You want her to touch you so bad, huh? Want Jade and Leigh to have their way with you while I hold you down, and you can't do a thing about it? I know you want it," Perrie teases.

Jesy whines, trying to buck her hips, but Jade pins her down, which makes her even _hotter_.

Perrie grins at Jade, giving her a nod of approval, before she goes back to pressing gentle kisses to Jesy's head. Perrie's general sweetness makes the whole domineering act even sexier, Jade thinks. Jesy seems to think so too, with the way she's panting as Jade drags gentle fingers along her wetness again, not shying away from her clit when she flinches this time.

In fact, Jade presses down a little harder, enjoying the way that Jesy whines.

Leigh touches her more roughly as she whimpers, pinching Jesy nipples between her fingers, and Jesy squirms.

Perrie keeps her pinned, just like she promised she would, and Jesy doesn't object, so the girls keep going.

Jade leans down to lick at her clit just as Leigh pulls a taught nipple into her mouth, and Jesy's whines turn to moans.

Leigh keeps sucking at her, harder all the time. Jade tongues her gently, much too gently to build Jesy up to any sort of high, until Jesy really starts to whine. Then, Jade sucks Jesy's clit into her mouth harshly, fascinated by the way her whole body tenses when she does.

The girls work her over for a little while before she really starts to thrash, only held in place by Perrie.

Leigh licks at her nipples in turn as Jade keeps sucking at her, using her tongue to provide more pressure.

"Put your fingers in her, Jade," Perrie directs. "Move them slowly and keep sucking at her, even when she starts to come. Do it until I tell you to stop."

Jesy whimpers and Jade moans, the vibration of her lips on Jesy's clit making Jesy's moans louder.

Jade keeps humming at her, sucking all the while, and Perrie moves out from behind her. She keeps Jesy's arms pinned above her head as Leigh sucks at one nipple and she sucks at the other. Leigh uses her hands to keep Jesy pinned to the bed as Jade continues to suck, moving her fingers slowly.

It's not more than a few seconds before Jade feels Jesy start to clench in the same way that Leigh did, so Jade curls her fingers.

Jesy moans, her whole body thrashing before bliss washes over her, and Jade feels Jesy spasm around her fingers.

She keeps sucking at her and fingering her through her orgasm, until the spasms come fewer and further between and she starts to whine. A few seconds after her last spasm, Perrie tells Jade to stop, and she does, pulling out of Jesy slowly.

Jade rests her head on Jesy's thigh for a moment, pressing a kiss there. Leigh rests on her chest, and Perrie takes her place behind Jesy once again, hugging Jesy's spent body against her own and whispering what a _good girl_ she is in her ear, pressing gentle, soothing kisses against the side of her head, on her cheek, and to her hair.

Perrie presses one more kiss to Jesy's tiny tattoo, the little queen of hearts one near her ear, before she settles back against the headboard, pulling Jesy with her.

The girls all lay there a moment, catching their breath and basking in the glow of the evening.

"Does anyone feel weird?" Jesy asks, breaking the silence. Now that sex is over, she's back to being the dominant one. "Like, anything I should worry about?"

"I don't feel weird," Perrie says with a yawn, sounding proper Geordie. She's still curled around Jesy, leaning her head on Jes's shoulder.

"I feel a little weird, not gonna lie," Leigh says. "Not like, bad-weird. Or you-need-to-worry weird. Just a little weird."

"That's fair," Jesy says, her hand trailing a single stroke on Leigh's cheek now that Perrie is no longer restraining her. "Jade?"

"Same as Leigh, I think. A little weird."

"A little we-aud," Leigh teases, and suddenly things are back to normal.

Leigh and Jade both straighten up, though Perrie and Jesy seem to be in no particular hurry to leave their current position.

"Too weird to sleep in here tonight?" Jesy asks, looking at Jade.

"No," Jade answers quickly, her mind called back to her earlier thoughts of how nice it would feel to be snuggled up between her girls.

"No," Leigh answers, albeit a little slower than Jade. She seems sure, though.

Jesy turns her head to Perrie.

"I've never said no to a snuggle," Perrie answers honestly, easily the cuddliest of the four of them.

"Good," Jesy says, straightening up a bit herself.

Perrie pouts when she does, but she seems placated when Jesy grabs her hand.

The girls quickly clean up, deciding that everything but underwear will be optional for tonight.

Perrie hops in bed first, topless, which is no big shock to anyone. She pulls Jesy down after her, which is also not a big shock.

After a little talk between them, it's decided that Perrie will be the big spoon. Or the biggest spoon, rather. Leigh climbs in on the other side of the bed, leaving Jade to be sandwiched in between her and Jesy.

Jade couldn't be more thrilled, to be honest. Leigh turns outward, toward the bedside lamp, never really one for sleeping all tucked together, but not exactly opposed to the idea.

Jade scrambles between her and Jesy, who is already being fully spooned by Perrie. Jesy opens her arms, smiling at Jade softly, and Jade immediately crawls into them. With Perrie spooning Jesy and Jesy spooning Jade, it seems only fair that Jade reach her arms out to Leigh.

Despite Leigh's initial excitement and her clear enjoyment throughout their little romp tonight, she's clearly feeling the most out of sorts.

Had it been anyone but Jade next to her, she probably would've slipped her t-shirt back on and slept at the edge of the bed, maybe even crawled out for an early breakfast in the morning.

But, cause it's Jade and she can't possibly say no to Jade's big Bambi eyes, she turns around, backing her way into Jade's arms.

She almost doesn't notice the little kiss that Jade presses to the back of her neck, but she smiles just the same.

Leigh flicks off the lamp, and that's how they fall asleep- Perrie spooning Jesy, Jesy spooning Jade, Jade spooning Leigh.

None of them had even been more content.

\---


	2. won't you help me, help me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Mix are on tour and Perrie's a little... frustrated.   
> Jesy's more than happy to help her out✨

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title taken from Little Mix's "beep beep."   
> This one's kinda sweary (and smutty, obviously), so just a warning! It's also the first Pesy smut I ever wrote (and the first gxg smut I wrote, for that matter) so it's definitely not my best.   
> alright, that's it💫

"Motherfucker!" I yell, accidentally banging my head against the headboard. "Ouch."

I hear the quick patter of feet followed by a banging on the door of our adjoining rooms.

"Pezza, you alright?" Jesy asks, voice full of concern.

"Uh, yeah, fine," I say, my whole body flushing. I quickly shimmy back into my underwear and pray that Jesy won't be able to tell exactly what I've been doing for the last 20 minutes.

Or, what I've been trying to do.

"Are you coming?" She asks, clearly tired of waiting at the door.

_I wish._

"Yeah, sorry, I just hit my head," I say, heading for the door and opening it up. "What's up?"

"I just heard you yelling, and wanted to make sure you were alright. Thought maybe you were having a nightmare or something, it sounded like you were thrashing about," She says.

I can feel my cheeks redden. "Ah, no. Just restless," I say, unable to meet her gaze.

"Alright then," she says, bringing a hand up to wipe at her eyes. For the first time, I notice how sleepy she looks.

"I'm sorry babe, did I wake you?" I ask.

"It's alright, I wasn't sleeping very well anyway," she lies, trying to hide her yawn.

"Aw, Jes," I say, mad at myself. "I'm so sorry, I guess I didn't realize how late it was."

"S'alright," she says, sounding a little more Essex than she usually does. "I was just worried about you, is all. Your scream was quite loud, and then I heard a thump- what made you so mad, anyway?"

"Umm, a book," I say, obviously lying. "The character just made a really stupid decision, is all."

"Alright," she says, clearly not believing me. "What'd he do?"

"Umm..." I say, cursing myself for being so slow. _Think, Perrie. Think!_

"Pezza, what's really wrong?" Jesy asks, stroking my cheek.

"Just lonely," I say, which is at least partially true, leaning into her touch more than I probably should.

"Aw, come here, babe," she says, pulling me into a hug.

I try to keep my thoughts friendly, I swear, but I can't help but notice how impossibly good her body feels pressed against mine. I don't know if it's because I'm so deprived, or just because Jesy is- _no, it's because I'm deprived_ , I tell myself. _You can't think about Jesy- your best friend, Jesy-like that._

"Do you want me to sleep with you?" She whispers, lips buzzing against my ear.

I know she's just being friendly, but this is killing me.

"If you don't mind," I say, trying not to let my desperation leak into my voice.

"Course I don't mind," she says, pulling back to give me a kiss on the cheek. "Let's get in bed, yeah? I'm quite tired, if I'm honest.

"Yeah, course," I say with a smile. "Thanks Jes."

She just smiles sleepily before dragging me into the bed.

That little sideways smile does nothing to quell my rampant sexual frustration, which only seems to be growing. Half of me wants to kick Jes out and get back to fingering myself, but the other half of me knows that I won't be able to finish anway. I let out a frustrated groan, burying my face in my pillow. I feel Jesy's arms come up around me, and try to squeeze my thighs together to relieve some of the pressure that's only building, but just as I do, her thigh nudges it's way between my own, forcing them apart. I grind down on it without giving myself permission to, and I immediately feel bad for being so pervy towards my friend.

"Pez, is there something you're not telling me?" Jes asks, lips so very close to my ear, and at this point I can't help but wonder if she's purposely trying to rile me up. "What's really wrong?"

"I'm lonely," I huff out. _And sexually frustrated,_ I want to add.

"What?" She asks, suddenly sounding very awake.

Never have I wished more for the ground to swallow me up, or a freak accident to take me out of my misery. "What?" I ask, hoping against hope that I didn't say the last bit out loud.

"Did you just say what I think you said?" She asks, almost laughing.

"I hope not," I say, wishing for death.

She just laughs. "Tour'll do that to you," she says, as if it's no big deal. As if we talk about this kind of stuff all the time. And I guess we sort of do, but... talking about this is somehow more awkward than talking about actual sex. It feels more private. "Do you want me to leave so you can take care of it?"

"I can't take care of it!" I say with a huff, before I can think better of it. I can feel Jesy shifting us so that we're looking at one another, but I cover my eyes with my hands, too embarrassed to meet her gaze.

"Pez," she says, pulling at my hands until I remove them from my face. Still, I keep my eyes squeezed tightly shut.

I hear her laugh before I feel her poke my nose, amused.

"It's not funny," I grumble, frowning.

"What's not funny, babe? C'mon, I'm only trying to help," she says, and I can tell she means it.

Slowly, I open my eyes.

"I can't take care of it," I say, sounding as desperate as I feel. "I can't get off. I've tried everything. Porn, erotica- I've even facetimed with Alex twice this week, and I had to fake it both times. I know he knew the second time, bless him, but it's not like there's anything he could do. I can't take this anymore," I say, knowing I sound whiny but not caring.

Jes seems to think for a moment. "Have you thought about- hm."

"Have I thought about what?" I ask, desperate.

"About letting someone else..." she asks.

"Who?" I ask, pretty sure I know the answer but hoping she'll be the one to suggest it. It's something I've wanted for a long time, _she's_ something I've wanted for a long time, even if I won't always admit it.

"I mean, I could...?" She says, almost more of a question than a suggestion. "I-if you want. I am something of a sexpert, if I do say so myself," she says with a wink.

"O-okay," I say, surprising the both of us when I agree as quickly as I do.

"Okay," she says, just as hesitantly. "Okay."

She cranes her head, pressing a soft, experimental kiss to my lips. At first, I don't quite know how to respond, but the minute her tongue brushes against my bottom lip, I can't help but moan.

She pulls back, looking nervous. "Is that okay?"

"More than okay," I say, my voice already having gone throaty.

This time, our lips meet in the middle.

There's nothing tentative about this second kiss, nothing shy. When she bites my bottom lip I pull her close to me, pulling her leg over mine so she straddles me.

She lets out a moan so quiet that I almost don't hear it when my hand accidentally brushes her breast, so I do it again.

She moans louder this time.

"This is supposed to be about you," she says, though it doesn't sound like she means it.

"I don't mind it being about the both of us," I say, flicking my tongue out to lick across her pulse point.

Her fingers grip me tighter, locked around my upper arm. It seems like she's going to say something, but I don't want that- I only want her mouth on mine. So, I crush her lips back to mine again, plunging my tongue into her mouth. I feel her moan around my tongue, which spurs on a moan of my own. My hands find their way under her tank top, scraping at the soft, taught skin there. I pull at her shirt with a whine, and she seems to get the message, quickly throwing it off.

I waste no time, immediately cupping her breasts in my hands, teasing the nipples with my thumbs. She bucks into me then, moaning, and I can't help the satisifed little smile that works its way across my face.

I keep teasing her, enjoying her little noises far too much, my fingers rubbing harshly at each nipple before I pull back, barely ghosting my fingertips over them.

"Perrie," she whines. It's at this moment that I know I'm screwed, because I want nothing more than to hear her little moans, to be the cause of them, for the rest of my life.

I keep toying with her, kissing my way down her neck, across her collar bone, and onto the top of each breast. I dart out my tongue to lick ever so close to her right nipple, and she keens, pulling my head down.

"Please," she begs, and I'm all too happy to oblige. I take her nipple into my mouth, nipping at it before laving my tongue over it, sucking it into an impossibly stiff peak. I pull back with a pop, blowing air over her wet nipple ever so slowly, enjoying how it tightens.

"Ah, where, where did you learn that?" she asks, breathless.

"I have my ways," I say, before promptly taking her other nipple into my mouth and giving it the same treatment.

Now is not the time for questions.

Jesy starts tugging at my shirt as I suck, and I'm all too happy to let her pull it off me. The feel of her skin pressed to mine is indescribable, and at the moment I'm wondering why we didn't do this sooner.

While I'm busy wondering, Jesy is busy doing. She pins me down fast, hovering over me now, and begins kissing, licking, nibbling her way down my body.

I nearly scream when she teases little kisses around my nipple, but I'm silenced by her tongue giving it the tiniest kitten licks.

I'm mewling by the time she's done with the first, and can't help but wonder if anything has ever felt this good.

I want to yell when she stops, but the sloppy kisses she places close to my bellybutton are enough to silence me.

"Is this alright?" she asks, gaze boring into me as she slowly, slowly pulls my panties down my legs.

"Yes, _please_ _Jes_ ," I say, breathing heavy.

She smiles up at me, the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, before she tears my panties off where they're stuck at my ankle and wrenches my legs open, exposing me completely to her.

I swear I nearly come right then, my clit throbbing at the way she looks at me, like I'm her last meal.

"Want me to eat you out? Want me to tease you, lick you 'til you're begging?" she asks, and I want to be surprised by the dirty things spilling from my best friend's mouth, but I'm too busy being horny out my mind.

"Yes, _Yes_ ," I say, wanting so badly for her to make me come.

"Well, alright then," she says cheekily, before touching her soft, slick tongue to my slit.

I scream.

She's undeterred, holding me open while she licks ever so slowly everywhere except exaclty where I want her too.

"Please," I keen, nearly crying at the unfulfilled sensation.

Finally, she gives me what I want, ghosting the tip of her tongue across my clit before she starts licking with fervor.

I'm no longer in control of the noises I'm making, whimpering uselessly as she ravages me.

Just as I'm about to come, she pulls back, grinning up at me wickedly.

"Why'd you stop?" I whine, tears of frustration leaking out of my eyes. "I was so close, Jesy! Why'd you stop?"

"To make up for eight years of teasing," she says, and before I have time to even process what she's said she latches her lips onto my clit, sucking hard.

She keeps sucking, running her tongue this way and that until I explode, gripping my thighs shut around her head. She keeps tonguing me, sucking slowly in time with the pulses of my body until I'm begging for her to stop.

And so she does, resting her head against my thigh as I run a hand through her hair.

"That was..." is all I can say, blowing my hair out of my face. "Wow, Jes."

She just smiles at me, pressing soft kisses to my thigh before I pull her up to me, and kiss her slowly.

I taste myself on her tongue, and I swear I'm nearly ready to go again.

It's now that I realize Jes still has her panties on, and I task myself with immediately rectifying that problem.

I'm still a little boneless from my own orgasm, but I quickly flip our positions, pinning her under me, before I slip my fingers into her panties, quickly removing them. I waste no time, quickly slotting my thigh between her own. A moan slips from her mouth as I grab her ass, forcing her to grind down on top of me. I don't know how much of my life has been spent looking at Jesy's ass, but now that I get to touch it? I'm content to just squeeze it all night, feel it in my hands.

I rake my nails down and she shivers, bucking into me even harder, so I do it again. And again. And again, until she's begging.

"Please, Perrie, touch me," she cries, and I decide to play with her a bit.

"I am touching you, love," I say innocently. Or, as innocently as I can with my hands on her ass, slowly creeping towards her pussy.

"Please," she begs, clearly past the point of getting out anything more coherent. I spread her legs as far as they'll go, kissing along her inner thighs, working my way toward her center slowly. The closer I get, the less chaste the kisses become, until it's all just wet sucking and sloppy licks of the tongue.

She's squirming by the time I finally touch my tongue to her, tasting her where she's slick and wet.

"Are you always this wet, or just for me?" I ask, licking her with my flat tongue, once, before pulling her lips apart, exposing her aching clit. I blow across it, watch her shiver in pleasure, before tasting her clit with the faintest touch, teasing her just as she did me.

" _Perrie_ ," she cries, and it's at this moment I realize I'll do anything to hear her say my name like that.

"Yes?" I ask, cocky little shit that I am. I don't know where exactly all this confidence has come from, but I'm enjoying teasing her more than I've ever enjoyed anything else.

"Are you waiting for this?" I ask, rubbing a finger over her swollen clit slowly.

She just moans, and I continue my teasing, back and forth, back and forth, before I replace my finger with my tongue, sneaking a hand up to tease at her nipple.

She makes a choking sound, and that's all it takes for me to start licking as quickly as I can, almost roughly. She responds eagerly, so I take her clit between my lips, sucking harshly at the little bud, buzzing my lips against it until she comes, her thighs nearly choking me.

 _What a way to go_ , I think, giving her soft licks until she stops spasming and releases my head.

"Sorry," she says breathily, running a gentle hand through my hair as I rest my head on her glorious thigh, just basking in it all, before I pull myself up closer to her.

"I've always wanted to be between your thighs," I say truthfully, before placing a gentle kiss on her neck, her cheek, her lips. "Stay with me?"

"Of course," she says, looking almost sad for a moment before she turns, lifting her hair off the pillow so I can snuggle in behind her.

I get as close to her as I can, wrapping my arms around her waist, pressing my breasts against her bare back, sneaking one of my legs between her own.

"Goodnight, Jes," I whisper, placing a soft kiss behind her ear.

"Night, Pezza. Sweet dreams," she says softly, giving my hands a squeeze where they're wrapped around her.

What a night.


	3. "she's got perrie wrapped around her fingers..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where they're on a long tour and sometimes "you just gotta take it where you get it."  
> 😉

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning!!  
> (duh)

A musty supply closet is not necessarily the most romantic setting, but when you're living your life in the metaphorical closet, you sort of get used to it.

Also, we travel a lot. As Jes always says, "sometimes, you just have to take it where you get it."

Not that Jesy does a lot of "taking-" she's more of a giver, if you know what I mean. Regardless, the sentiment stands.

So, here we are, on a Tuesday afternoon at 3pm, having a hasty romp in the janitor's closet at the KISS fm studio in Los Angeles.

We've been travelling for months now, but unlike our previous US trips, the label has put Me, Leigh, Jade, and Jes ALL in the same room. Usually tour means lots of sex for me and Jes and lots of movie nights for Leigh and Jade, but not this time.

As such, Jes and I are both feeling a little... deprived.

Hence our current predicament, in which we've been trapped in the closet (Us, trapped in a closet? Imagine that.) while Jade and Leigh converse with our producer, who is looking for us, right outside of said closet.

Jesy's already got two fingers in me as their footsteps approach. She throws a hand over my mouth, but keeps her fingers in place- not moving, just firmly there- and I can't help but let loose a little groan.

"Shh, Pezza. Gotta be quiet, babe," She says with a naughty grin, curling her fingers so they scrape against my front wall.

"Jes," I whine, wanting her to finish me off but knowing that there's no way I'll be able to keep quiet enough for her to do so with our friends and producer right outside the door.

They seem to be getting closer to the door as well, but gratefully, no one's made a grab for the handle yet. Even if we managed to scramble apart once the door opened, they'd know what we'd been up to immediately. The scent of sex is clearly present in the tiny closet, though it'd doesn't quiet overpower the scent of old, wet newspaper.

"... do you think they could be?" I hear our producer ask.

Jesy whispers a quiet shush in my ear, and I roll my eyes. I _know_ to be quiet, I'm not stup-

"Mmh," I can't help but whimper when I feel Jesy's fingers start to move ever so slowly inside of me. She's not moving them even close to the speed I'll need to finish, just enough to annoy me and keep me silently begging.

"Not sure," I hear Jade mumble, though I know she knows we're in here when her hand "accidentally" knocks against the door.

"Busted," Jesy whispers in my ear, hand still working me ever so slowly.

"Are you sure they're both in the same place? Last time I couldn't find Perrie, she was asleep on the green room floor, under a costume rack," our producer says with a laugh.

"Oh, I'm sure," Leigh says. "They've been pretty inseparable on this trip."

"Yeah," Jade agrees. "Wherever they are, I'm sure they're together. Jesy always gets Perrie involved in her mischief. Jes has Pezza wrapped around her fingers," Jade says with a laugh, letting us know that her use of the word "fingers" instead of "finger" wasn't accidental.

Jesy lets out the tiniest laugh, and I elbow her, just to remind her where we are. She sucks a slow kiss on my neck in retaliation, moving her fingers just a _little_ bit faster. I can feel the way her forearm flexes against my abdomen as she works me over, and I really can't help the little whimper that escapes my mouth.

I expect Jesy to stop, or to shush me, at least, but she keeps her hand moving, slow and steady.

I try to buck up against her, but she uses her other arm to hold me in place, making it impossible for me to move my hips up.

I whine again and she grinds into me, pressing my bum firmly against her.

"Jesyyyyy," I plead, doing my best to whisper as quietly as I can. "Please."

"Once they leave, love," she promises.

I nod my head, feeling the sweat on the back of my neck as she gently pushes my hair to one side so she has better access to the delicate skin there.

"...Well, I suppose I'll look in the green room again, then maybe check the rehearsal space," I hear our producer say, and I nearly cry in relief.

"We'll look in the garden," Leigh says hastily, and even I cringe.

"Does this place have a garden?" Our producer asks.

"She meant we'll look near the "garden bar,'" Jade says. "That's what they call the salad bar here."

"Oh, okay," he says, and though I can't see him, I know he must be doing that half-nod thing he does when he agrees. "If you find them, let me know, yeah?"

"Oh, we'll find them," Jade asks. "We'll meet you in the conference room in 15 minutes," she says, knocking a knuckle against the door when she says 15 so that we know she means we have less than that to finish up.

"Sounds good," he says, and I hear him walking away.

"Okay, 15 minutes!" Jade says loudly, bumping an elbow against the door. "C'mon Leigh, let's go get 'em."

"Why did you say that so loud, Jadey?" Leigh asks, her words getting harder to hear as they walk away.

I no longer have the energy to focus on their conversation, too focused on Jesy, who's started moving her fingers more quickly.

"Jes, come _on_ ," I beg, trying to rock up and down so that her thrusts will go deeper. She obliges for a moment, thrusts getting deeper and slower, and I audibly moan.

"Shh," she soothes, continuing with her slow, deep thrusts, before she pulls her fingers out of me entirely.

"Jesy," I whine, "I need- I need-"

"I know what you need, baby girl," she coos, leading me over to an open folding chair in the corner of the room. "Sit down."

I do as I'm told, letting her push my knees as far apart as she pleases as she sinks down on the ground in front of me, pulling me so I'm barely leaning on the front of the chair. She pulls my panties completely off from under my skirt this time, instead of pushing them to the side like she has been.

She takes her time stuffing them in the back pocket of her jeans before she looks up at me hungrily.

"Sit back, baby. Hold on to the edge of the chair, if you need to, but your legs stay open. And Be. Quiet. If you're legs close or you're too loud, I'll leave you like this. Understand?"

I nod my head quickly.

She seems pleased at my response, lowering her head between my legs, my view of her partially obstructed by my skirt.

I can't see her once she ducks her head, can only feel her as she gets closer to me.

She places the softest kiss on the inside of my right thigh, just near my center, and I whimper, very, very quietly.

She puts her hands on my thighs, then, palms pushing against the firm muscle there, and opens my legs as wide as she likes.

I feel her thumbs hold me open as she gives me one long, firm lick with her tongue.

I can't help but buck my hips, desperate for more. I stay quiet, though, always eager to heed her instructions to ensure that she'll give me what I want.

She licks me again, long and slow, teasing me.

Still, though, I stay as quiet as I can manage.

She keeps toying with me, and I have to throw my own hand over my mouth to keep from audibly whining.

Jesy withdraws a moment, sees me with my hand over my mouth, and hums her approval.

She rises to her feet for a moment, but stays crouched, gently pulling my hand from my mouth and giving me a long, slow kiss.

"Well done, baby," she coos, dragging a slow hand down my face as she takes her place between my legs once again. "You're such a good girl. Lean back, Love."

And then she ducks under my skirt once again.

She goes right for my clit, giving it three quick, harsh licks before she resumes a more teasing pace, focusing on my little nubbin this time. She rolls her tongue against me slowly, so that I first feel the underside of her tongue and then the top. She gives me one last long lick from bottom to top before she focuses all her attention on my throbbing little button, lapping at it intently. The contact is so intense and direct that I both want to squirm away and press myself against her has hard as I can.

She makes the decision for me, grabbing the backs of my thighs to force me to grind down on her face. I nearly cry out, but I manage to bite my lip just in time, keeping the yelp inside.

She sticks her tongue at me, nosing at my clit, before she withdraws again, mouth and nose all slick.

She only backs away long enough to slam two fingers inside me, deep and unforgiving. She keeps working me over with her hands as she licks once around my clit before sealing her lips around it, sucking on it harshly.

I shove my hand in my mouth to muffle my scream as I come, my body thrashing as she continues to suck at me, my walls clenching around her fingers.

I can't help but whine when I start to become too sensitive, but I know better than to push her away.

Instead of continuing her harsh sucks, she tongues me gently, keeping her fingers inside of me but keeping them still, withdrawing them once my rhythmic clenching has ceased.

She pulls away from me then, sitting on the floor in front of me, looking up at me with a naughty little grin.

I smile softly back, grinning fully when she pats her lap, always knowing what I want.

I scramble down onto the floor, nearly falling on my jelly legs, and settle myself in her lap, resting my head on her shoulder. I suck little kisses into her neck as she holds me, giving the occasional nip to keep her on her toes.

She presses gentle kisses to my forehead, tightening her arms around my spent body.

After only a couple short minutes, she shoves me gently, reminding me that we have to get up and get to our meeting.

I whine, pressing a kiss to her cheek before I somehow make it to my legs, clutching on to Jesy for support once she's standing next to me.

She peeks her head outside the door, making sure no one is nearby, and then we hustle to the bathroom next door, trying to clean ourselves up as best we can.

My hair is proper mussed, and my clothes are all askew, but all things considered, the pair of us look alright.

Jesy fixes her hair and reapplies her lip gloss, as well as wipes my lipstick off her neck. I see a tiny bruise already starting to form where I sunk my teeth in a little too hard, and I can't help but run my fingers over it.

She smiles at me in the mirror once she realizes what I'm doing, but says nothing about it, already trying to get back into professional mode. I, however, am ready to drag her back to that closet and tease her just as bad as she did me, professionalism be damned.

I'm practicing the conversation in which I convince Leigh and Jade to go see a movie tonight in my head when I feel Jesy's hand on my elbow, pulling me towards the door.

"Ready to go?" she asks, looking at me softly.

"Uh, I think I'm missing something," I say, gesturing to my panties that are still tucked in her jean pocket.

"No, those are mine now," she says lowly. "I want you to remember our time in the closet whenever you see the little bump they make in my pocket. Think of it as a promise. For later," she clarifies. "I'm only just getting started with you."


	4. All day I dream about it, so baby how's about it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Jesy's in her last required year of schooling and Perrie's the ever so gorgeous but ever so frigid Miss Edwards.   
> Or is she?  
> 💫

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some warnings!!
> 
> -Smut (obvi)
> 
> \--more specific warnings: D/s undertones, spanking, student/teacher - age gap relationship (18/26).
> 
> Unedited, cause I cba💁🏼
> 
> okay, anything you read from here on out is your fault. Don't say I didn't warn you✨
> 
> Title is taken from A.D.I.D.A.S. by Little Mix.

"Miss Nelson, if you could at least pretend to pay attention, I would appreciate it," Miss Edwards says, sending a glare my way.

"Sure thing, Miss. Won't happen again. You have my full and undivided attention," I say smoothly, turning my body in my chair to face her completely.

Her eyes widen just a bit at my suggestive tone but she quickly brushes it off.

"Thank you," she says quietly before returning to the powerpoint she's got pulled up.

"I can't believe you actually got away with that!" Leigh Anne squeals in my ear. She's got to be the loudest whisperer on the planet. Scratch that, the loudest person. There's no way the way she speaks, at _any_ volume, could be considered whispering. "Edwards is usually such a hardass!"

"Well, I'm very charming," I say with a wink. "Now, shut up before she yells at me again."

"Oh, you love it," Leigh says with a scoff.

I grin, 'cos she's right, but I say nothing.

The rest of the lesson passes pretty smoothly. I try to pay attention to what Miss Edwards is teaching, I really do, but I just can't focus. She's in a well-tailored suit today that's navy in color, her tiny waist nipped in with a thin belt and her hair pulled up in a tight bun against her head. Her sharp cheekbones are accentuated by her severe hairstyle, but the couple of loose curls that have escaped frame her face give her a little uncharacteristic warmth.

Her wide blue eyes are her standout feature, as they always are, thought her strong jaw is a close second.

And her ass. We don't call her Peachy behind her back for nothing.

Her legs look especially long today too, what with the long pants and high heels combo she's currently sporting.

The bell rings just as I'm fantasizing about sliding her suit jacket off her shoulders and ripping the buttons of her perfectly-pressed white button down open. Probably best it rings when it does so that I don't start visibly drooling in class.

Leigh Anne begins talking non-stop the moment the bell rings, dismissing us not only from this class but from school for the day, and I try my best to pay attention.

She's going on about what _Jade heard from Jed who talked_ directly _to Andre about him asking Leigh to the Senior Spring Formal and-_ when we're interrupted.

"Miss Nelson, could you stay back a bit? I need to speak with you," she says. She's not exactly cold in the way she speaks, but her tone is a little harsh.

"Sure thing, Miss Edwards," I say with a sunny grin. "I'll see you later, alright Leigh?"

"Sure, yeah," she nods, looking at me a bit strangely. "Have a good day, Miss Edwards," Leigh says, walking out of the room.

She just nods at Leigh with a tight, but not disingenuous smile. "Thank you, Leigh Anne."

Miss Edwards doesn't say anything, or even really look at me, until the last of the kids have exited the classroom.

She shuts the door firmly before coming back towards her desk, settling into her chair with a sigh before she looks at me.

"Jesy, do you know why I've held you after?"

"I wish you would hold me after," I whine with a pout.

I let the innuendo sink in, see the moment she really processes what I've said. Just as she's ready to bite back, I speak again. "It's nice to know that you care enough to hold me after class," I say. "I think it's pretty clear that I'm struggling, but I appreciate you not announcing my shortcomings in front of everyone else."

"Oh, I don't think you'll come, a, come up short," she says lowly, trying her hand at this weird innuendo competition I've started. It doesn't _quite_ work, but I appreciate the effort. "At least, not when we're done."

She sees my confused look, but plows on. "The principal, your mother, and I all think it would be a good idea for you to have a bit of extra tutoring in my class, as it seems to be the only class you're struggling with. And, in all truth, you seem to be struggling quite a bit. I don't want my class to be the reason you can't get into the college you want, or anything like that. So, we thought it may be a good idea for me to tutor you. I figured you probably wouldn't be comfortable studying here, so I thought maybe we could go back to mine? Both your mother and the school have signed off, so it's really just up to you if you want to take the help now. I get that it's friday, and that you probably have more exciting things to do-"

"Wait, you mean I'd come over to your house... tonight?" I ask.

"If you'd like. You could come tonight, or tomorrow to get started. We'll need more than an hour or so for our first couple sessions, so the weekend seemed like a good time to start. But if you're not comfortable-"

"No, I'm plenty comfortable. Bute are you? I mean, are you fine with all of this? It's sort of a massive invasion of your privacy."

"Oh, I'm perfectly alright. I was the one to suggest it, actually," she says, surprising us both. Me, with the fact that this is actually her idea, and her, with her willingness to admit said fact.

"Well, alright then. When do we start?"

"I can give you a ride to mine right now, if you'd like. Or if you drove, you can follow me home," she suggests.

"I'll follow you," I say.

"Excellent," she says, gathering her things. "Let's go, then."

I follow her out of the building and into the staff parking lot, perpetually a step and a half behind. I'm not close enough to really try and make conversation, and I'm not far enough back to actually benefit from getting to continuously walk behind the best ass in this county and the next. I could try and speed up a bit, even my steps out with hers, but I don't want to seem too eager.

Before I can reach any decision, we make it to her space, clearly marked by a little square on the ground. _Edwards, P_. I take note of which car is hers, then ask her to wait just a minute while I go fetch my car from the student lot, which is, admittedly, pretty far away. I got here late today as well, which means I'm in the Junior lot and not the Senior one, and junior lot is a solid 10 minute walk from the campus library and main building, so it's probably a 15 minute walk from here. This is a fancy schmancy private school, with a massive campus, so I guess stuff like that is to be expected. I've only been here about a year, but I'm slowly getting used to it.

"I'll run," I promise, already tensing and relaxing my legs systematically, preparing for a sprint.

"Don't be silly," she says with a grin that could almost pass for friendly. "I'll drive you to your car. You're not exactly in workout gear, anyway."

She's right. Attending the fancy schmancy private school means wearing a fancy schmancy school uniform, which is not at all built for function of any sort, not to mention athletics.

It's the typical school girl plaid-skirt and white button down get up, navy sweater over the top, with knee high socks and ugly shoes. And said shoes are not only ugly, they're a nightmare to run in. But for her, I'd do it.

It's kinda nice that I won't have to. "Alright, thanks," I acquiesce. "I'm in Junior lot today as well."

"Well that's practically in Hornchurch!" she says with a grin, which I return.

I'm confused, but not displeased. This happy woman volunteering to drive me to my car and then welcome me into her home is vastly more pleasant than the Miss Edwards I'm familiar with, who is all harsh words and stern looks.

They're both hot, so I won't complain about either.

Miss Edwards unlocks her car using the key fob and we climb inside.

Her car is well kept and good quality, but it's not overtly flashy or showy. Once she turns the car on the stereo comes to life, blaring the Spice Girls.

I'm absolutely shocked. I figured she listen to like, organ music, or something, on her way to work.

Even more shocking, she makes no effort to turn it down, and starts singing along softly.

I know my jaw must be on the floor when she looks at me, because she immediately turns the radio down. "D'ya not like the Spice Girls?" she asks, looking concerned.

"No, I love them. I always wanted to be Geri when I grew up," I admit. "I just didn't think you- they don't seem like your type of music, is all."

"Ouch, is that a dig about my age? I'm only 26, you know."

"No, no, not at all!" I say quickly. "You just don't seem like you'd be the type to enjoy girlpop, is all. I figured you were a classical sort of gal."

She laughs, actually laughs, at my suggestion. "I know I'm quite the _hardass_ at school, but I promise I'm much more relaxed outside of it."

"Leigh Anne," I grumble.

"It's alright," she assures me. "I know I've got quite a reputation for being the tough one, or the mean one, or whatever. It's a cultivated air, I can assure you. I used to be really sweet all the time, but the kids here just don't respond to that. They need structure, someone to tell them what to do. Without the hard exterior, I'm just a little blonde geordie. My natural being doesn't exactly put the fear in people."

"Well, you learn something new everyday," I say with a smile.

"That you do," she says. "And I'm hoping you'll learn a lot today, because we've got a lot to cover. Tell me, what are you thinking about when you're always daydreaming your way through my class?"

_What you'd look like writhing around under me._

"I'm just tired, is all," I say with a smile that is probably less than convincing. "It is at the end of the day, and all. Plus, I'm... easily distracted."

"By your friend Leigh Anne?"

"Among other things," I say cooly.

"I understand," she says softly. "I always find myself a bit distracted during your class, too."

Before I can ask her what exactly she means by that, we reach the Junior lot.

"Alright, which car is yours?"

I point her towards my car and then hop in it quickly, eager both to get to her house and put a bit of distance between us for the time being.

I'm hoping against hope for a bit of funny business once we get there, but all I get is proper business-business.

We're a good hour into our study session when I lay my head on the table with a groan.

To my surprise and joy, I feel her hand on my shoulder where she starts to rub gentle circles. "Maybe it's time for a bit of food and a little break, yeah?"

I keep my head on the table but bring my hand up to the tabletop as well, giving her a thumbs up.

She laughs. "You're a funny one," she says, getting up and walking towards what I presume is the kitchen.

I immediately miss the contact when her hand leaves my shoulder. I decide then that the shoulder touching will not be the only contact I'll receive from her tonight. During our lesson, I'll work some hand brushing into the mix. Maybe if I'm lucky, she'll touch my arm next time.

"Jesy, you can come into the kitchen, if you'd like. I wouldn't mind some company. Or you can relax on the couch, if you'd rather. You don't have to stay at the table," she calls into the dining room.

"Alright," I say, walking towards the kitchen. I'm so geeked about her saying my first name that I sort of don't realize I've entered the kitchen until my feet scrape along the tile floor.

I'm not prepared for the sight that greets me.

Miss Edwards is still in her work clothes, but only partially. She's taken off her jacket and her button-down, leaving her in a tight, white tank-top. She's still got her suit pants on, along with her belt, but she's rolled the pants at the bottom so that they don't drag on the floor. Her black stilettos are gone, and her tiny, pink-painted toes look adorably dwarfed by the wide legs of her suit pants, even though they're rolled.

"Jesy?" she asks, and I realize I've been gawking. I slam my jaw shut and meet her eyes, trying my best to keep my cool.

"Sorry, I'm just... tired," I say, recycling my lame excuse from earlier.

"I understand," she says, levelling me with a look that lets me know she knows _exactly_ what I mean when I say I'm tired. "You can come sit on the counter, if you'd like. I haven't got any actual seating space, but I don't mind if you wanna just hop on up over there." She says, pointing towards the kitchen island.

I go to sit on it immediately, feeling a little chilled when my bare thighs hit the cool marble.

I squeal before I can stop myself.

Miss Edwards looks up, pupils blown in her big blue eyes, and gives me a little smile before she resumes stirring something in a pot.

She asks me something about track this spring and the tension in the room lessens. Or, well, it becomes less noticeable.

We chat amiably about school, life, and other pointless things like the weather, until she places a large mixing bowl next to me and starts pulling ingredients from the cupboard.

I just watch her, curious as to what else she could possibly be making. There's already two pots going on the stove, as well as a salad and some rolls.

"How do you feel about brownies?" she asks me.

"With chocolate chips?" I ask seriously.

"Perhaps," she says with a grin.

"I love 'em. I'd do just about anything for a brownie," I admit.

"Good to know," she says with a sly little grin.

I'm so dead.

The way she's talking, combined with her presence around me in such a casual, domestic setting has me ready to beg her to just take me to bed. Would that be entirely inappropriate? Yes. But I'm 18, I graduate in the spring. In 6 short months, I'll no longer be her student, and then we'd be free to do whatever we pleased.

But I definitely cannot wait 6 months. I don't even know if I can wait 6 minutes.

Miss Edwards looks much calmer than I, but I can see that she is a little nervy, with the way her pulse hammers against her throat.

"Do you want a taste?" She asks, face dangerously close to mine.

"Huh?" I ask dumbly, wondering what god I'll need to thank for making all of my wildest wet dreams come true.

"Of the batter," she asks with a coy grin. "Do you want a taste?"

I nod my head.

She gathers a bit on her finger and holds it up to my mouth, waiting for me to make a move.

Slowly, I take her finger into my mouth, lapping at the batter on the tip. The batter's just on the very end, but I make sure to lick over every bit of the long, dainty digit with my tongue.

I'm still sucking on her finger when she pulls it back with a wet pop.

"Good?" she asks, eyes dark.

I nod my head, as I think that's all I'm capable of doing at the moment.

"Thank you, Miss-"

I'm interrupted by the screeching oven timer, letting us know that the oven is preheated.

This seems to shake Miss Edwards from the state she's in, and she once again becomes the picture of propriety I've come to associate with her.

"Jessica, could you grab a pan for these while I finish mixing? It's the bottom cupboard, second from the right."

I have mixed feelings over her use of my full name, but I do as she asks anyway. I quickly look at my hands to see which index finger and thumb form a proper L, and then walk the opposite way.

I fetch the pan, as well as the cooking spray in the cupboard next to it, and quickly bring it over.

"Here you go, Miss Edwards," I say with a tight smile.

"You can call me Perrie for now, Jesy," she says with a grin. "This is hardly a formal setting."

"Okay, Perrie," I say, liking the way her name feels in my mouth.

Almost as much as I liked the way her finger felt in my mouth.

I'm still sort of reeling from the events of the last 10 or so minutes when I feel her hand on my knee. One of her fingers casually skims the tender skin on the inside of my thigh, and it's ridiculous how turned on I am by this mostly innocuous contact.

"Are you ready to eat while we wait for the brownies to bake?" She asks casually.

I nod my head and hop off the island.

We decide to eat on the couch, as the table is currently covered in the contents of my backpack, as well as some extra practice manuals that Perrie had on-hand.

The food is delicious, a thick, creamy pasta dish with chicken, mushrooms, onion, and loads of other yummy things.

We don't speak as we eat, instead turning our attention to the cop show playing on TV. It's pretty run of the mill, and I've guessed the killer about three minutes into the episode, but it's enjoyable nonetheless.

We sit close, but not touching. The portion of the couch, or sectional, I suppose, that's facing the TV is relatively small, about loveseat sized, so there's not a lot of room for us to be spread out.

I don't mind. If anything, I wish we were closer, but Perrie's been very above-board and proper since the finger-sucking incident.

Once the episode ends, Perrie pats my thigh and stands up. She shrugs her white button-up back on, but leaves it unbuttoned.

"Alright, we better get back to work. The brownies will be cool enough to cut soon, and I'd rather we be finished with the school portion of the evening by the time they're done, so that you don't feel like I'm holding you hostage here," she says with a laugh.

Immediately, her words conjure an image that's definitely inappropriate, but also very welcome in my gutter-brain.

 _Please, handcuff me,_ I want to say.

But, I also don't want to be thrown out of her house, so instead I just say, "Okay. I don't feel held hostage though, just so you know. I'm actually quite enjoying myself. Well, despite the English Lit bit. Everything else has been grand," I say with a grin.

"I'm glad you've enjoyed yourself," she says with a smile, before her tone hardens. "But, the "English Lit bit" is why you're here, so it's time to buckle down."

"Yes, Miss Edwards," I say, my voice having gone a bit gravelly. I like it when she tells me what to do.

We work together on an analytical guide of the third chapter of _The Call of the Wild_ , which is entitled _The Dominant Primordial Beast._

The title sounds sort of sexy, but the chapter is a snoozefest. I try my best to listen to what Perrie's saying, I really do, but she's just too pretty and the material is just too dry.

"Why do they have to _talk_ like that?" I grumble after we struggle through a section of dialogue between Perrault and Francois.

"It's an accent, Jesy," she says, like I'm the dumbest person in the world. Maybe I am.

"Well, it's not one I enjoy," I say with a groan.

"What is an accent you enjoy, then?" she asks me.

"Geordie," I say, not missing a beat. "Only on girls, though. I like my southern boys."

"Oh, I'm quite the opposite," she says. "I prefer southern girls and northern boys."

"Imagine that," I say, a bit out of breath.

"Yes, imagine," she says.

We look at each other for some time before Perrie shakes her head and stands from her chair.

"Alright, you're obviously not enjoying this, so we're going to try something else. You don't seem to have trouble understanding the material- it's just the paying attention bit you seem to be struggling with. So, we're going to try something."

I just lean back in my chair, listening.

"I'm going to give you a series of tasks you'll have to complete whilst I try and distract you. I won't be yelling in your ear or anything like that- I'll just be trying to get you off-track with little things. If you can complete the tasks in a timely manner, I'll give you a bit of positive reinforcement. We do have those brownies just waiting for us, you know."

"Alright, sounds simple enough," I say. "What am I to do?"

Perrie sorts through the piles of stuff on the table until she finds an old-looking poetry book.

"You'll be reading a select few of these poems. None of them are too terribly long or confusing, but they may require a second of third read before you start to pick up on the major themes. Once you've read the poem, I'd like you to point out a literary device, state what you believe to be the poem's purpose, and give a brief summary of what you read. Just a line or two," she says easily.

"That's it?" I ask. "That doesn't sound too hard."

"We'll see."

Perrie quickly flips through the book and dog ears 5 or 6 pages.

"You're choosing those awfully fast, Perrie."

"Well, this is from my personal collection. These are some of my favorites. I've read them probably more times than the person who wrote them," she says. "And we're back to doing school things, so for now, it's Miss Edwards to you," she says strictly.

"Yes, Miss Edwards," I say, cheeks flaring at being scolded.

"Are you hot?" she asks, looking at me in concern. "You can take your sweater off, if you want. I know it's a bit toasty in here."

"Thank you, Miss Edwards," I say, slowly peeling off my sweater. I lay it across the chair next to me, running my fingers through my hair in an attempt to fix the damage I did in pulling my sweater over my head.

"You're welcome, Miss Nelson. Now, get to reading," she commands.

I'm all too happy to listen.

The first poem is a bit of a downer, but it's not very long. It's clearly about all the regrets one has when a relationship ends poorly, and I tell Perrie as much. I point out not just one but _two_ literary devices, and she seems pleased.

The next poem is less sad, but it's also less interesting. Even after reading through it twice, I don't have much idea what it's about. Perrie taps her fingers annoyingly against the table the whole time I read, and that's not helping matters. When I tell her as much, she just tells me to read through it until it makes sense.

So I do, and eventually it does.

The next poem is considerably longer than the others.

"Perrie, it's too long," I whine.

She stands up from her chair lightning quick, coming over to my side of the table and swivelling my legs so that I'm facing her.

"What was that?" She asks, tucking a finger under my chin and lifting it until my eyes meet hers.

"I said it's too long," I say, proud of myself for not stuttering like an idiot at her close proximity.

She looks at me expectantly, and I realize my mistake.

"It's too long, Miss Edwards," I say lowly.

She looks pleased. "I'll show you which stanzas to focus on to really glean the meaning. Come on now, get to reading," she says, slipping into the chair next to mine.

I do as I'm told until I feel her hand on my lower back, feel her gently drag her fingers across. I can't help but wonder how her hands would feel on my skin there, fingers raking across the little bumps along my spine. Would she like my dimples? I think she would.

"Read, Jesy," she says, her breath hot in my ear.

I read the entire thing over once, but the confusing language and her hand stroking steadily at my back makes it incredibly hard to focus.

"I'm still not sure what's going on, Miss Edwards," I say. And I'm not. Not with the poem, or with us right now. All I know is that I don't want it to stop.

"Pay particular attention to these stanzas," she says, pointing to a collection of lines in the middle.

_Watch out for love_

_(unless it is true,_

_and every part of you says yes including the toes) ,_

_it will wrap you up like a mummy,_

_and your scream won't be heard_

_and none of your running will end._

_Love? Be it man. Be it woman._

_It must be a wave you want to glide in on,_

_give your body to it, give your laugh to it,_

_give, when the gravelly sand takes you_ ,

_your tears to the land. To love another is something_

_like prayer and can't be planned, you just fall_

_into its arms because your belief undoes your disbelief._

"What's it saying, Jesy?" She asks, moving the hand that once traced steadily on my lower back to my knee, letting it glide along the skin of my bare thigh, almost to the place I want her to touch me most, before retreating to my knee and following the same path again.

"I, ah, I don't know," I bumble, unable to process everything that's happening right now, nonetheless glean the meaning from the bloody poem.

"Just read it over again," she says, and I do. "What do you think it's about? Pick out a couple lines you think convey the meaning."

" _and every part of you says yes, including your toes_ ," I read aloud.

"And what is the meaning in that?" she asks.

"It could mean that you, that you shouldn't give over to love unless you feel it in every, every bit of you," I offer, though we both know that's not exactly what it means.

"It could," she offers with a rueful smile, withdrawing her hand.

Before I can think about what I'm doing, my fingers lock around her wrist, holding it under my skirt.

She looks up at me, clearly shocked and trying to hide it.

"That's not all it means," I say quickly.

"What else does it mean then?" She asks, waiting with baited breath.

"Sex." Is all I say at first.

Perrie looks at me expectantly.

"It's talking about when the sex is toe-curlingly good, that it wraps you up and you can't get away from it. It's all you can think about, she's all you can think about. You want to give in to everything she asks, give her all she wants of you. And you can't believe it's happening because it seems like it should be wrong but it just feels so _right_ and you can't plan these sorts of things, can't deny the girl who makes you feel this way, so instead you believe that it's right, because the way she makes you feel makes you believe it," I finish, breathless. I release her wrist from my grasp, but she doesn't move. She just sits there, hand hovering right above my thigh, still under my skirt.

I moan the second our lips meet, angling my body toward her, trying to get closer.

Still, she holds me at a distance.

"Very good, Jesy," she says. "I think you've earned a reward."

"I don't want a brownie right now," I say, half-joking.

"And you're not getting one," she says seriously. "Get on the couch."

I oblige, hardly able to believe what's happening. I settle quickly, sitting ramrod straight and crossing my legs, rubbing my thighs together to try and alleviate some tension.

She notices, and wrenches my thighs apart once she reaches me.

"No-no," she scolds, even wagging a finger at me.

I gasp, neediness invading my every sense.

"Please," I whine, fighting the urge to bring my legs together again. "Please, Miss Edwards."

Perrie lets loose one little choked noise at my plea, but then she's the picture of composure again.

"You're looking awful hot again, Jesy," she says with a _tsk_. "Perhaps we should get you out of you shirt."

I nod quickly, bringing my hands up to undo the buttons.

She places her hands over my own and removes them before she sets about undoing the buttons herself.

She kisses the new skin she reveals as she unhooks each button. A kiss at my jaw, the column of my throat, my collar bone, my sternum, and finally, on the top of each breast.

I whine a little when I feel her tongue tracing down the center of my chest, until she gets to the tiny bow in the middle of my bra.

"No undershirt? I should report you for a dress code violation," she says, the hint of humour in her tone belying her words.

"You'd have to tell them how you found me out," I say breathlessly.

She seems surprised but pleased at my cheekiness. "Well that wouldn't do, now would it?" she asks, quickly finishing with my shirt before she pulls it down my shoulders, lets it hang off my arms.

I shrug my way out of it quickly, then tug at her own shirtsleeves.

"What do you want, baby?" she asks, effectively turning me into a puddle.

"Off," I say, already panting even though she's barely touched me.

"As you wish," she says, letting me pull the garment off of her. Her tank top is still on, but it's come untucked from her pants, so I take this opportunity to grasp her tight, pale abdomen with my greedy fingers, eager to feel the way her muscles clench under her skin.

I feel her tense when I drag a lone finger near her belly button, moving incredibly slowly.

I can feel the satisfied look flit across my face before Perrie counters my grin with an evil smile of her own, gripping my thighs and digging her nails in just deep enough to make me whimper.

"I'm in charge here," she reminds me, soothing the nail marks with gentle rubs. "You can tell me what you want, and I may or may not give it to you. Or maybe, it comes with a condition. Do you understand?" she asks.

I nod my head quickly. "Yes."

"Yes, what?" she asks.

"Yes, Miss Edwards," I say. I know it turns her on when I call her that, and I plan to use my newfound knowledge of what turns Perrie on to my advantage. Maybe not now, though, because now I can't focus on anything besides her hands on my body.

Perrie eyes me darkly. "I want to take this off," she says, tugging on my skirt.

I quickly start fiddling with the buttons, only for her hands to cover mine again.

"Did I say I wanted _you_ to take it off?" she asks.

I shake my head, the little bit of fear I'm feeling adding to my overall arousal.

"No, Miss Edwards," I say.

"You're very good at calling me by my name," she says, almost like she's proud. "But if you slip up again, like you did with your skirt, I'm not afraid to spank you like the naughty little girl you are. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Miss Edwards," I say, feeling warmth rush through me.

"Good girl. Now, I'm going to take your skirt off," she says a little more gently. "Would you like that?"

"Yes, Miss Edwards," I reply.

She nods at me approvingly before her hands reach for my belt, quickly undoing the clasp, before she unbuttons the button and slides the zipper of my skirt down.

She pulls the skirt down my legs excruciatingly slowly, eyes greedily taking in every new bit of skin that's exposed.

She throws the skirt off behind her somewhere and sets about doing everything she can to make me squirm.

She takes her time running her hands up and down my legs, letting them reach the edge of my panties before she pulls them back, never venturing over or under their scalloped edge.

She treats my bra similarly, dragging her fingers just around the edges, never ducking her fingers under the elasticky edge, despite my whines when she moves away.

"Perrie, come _on_ ," I beg after a particularly slow pass.

"Ah ah ah, love," she says, withdrawing her touch completely.

I whimper. "What are you gonna do?"

"Get up." she says more harshly than I expect.

I do as she says, desperate for her to put her hands back on me.

She grabs my chin, holding it in place.

"Now, you have two choices. I could spank you 'til your ass is red- and judging by your complexion, I don't think it'll take you long to pinken up nicely for me- or I can keep teasing you, long as I please, and I'll decide, at the end, if you can come. Which do you want?"

"The spanking, Miss Edwards," I say quickly. I _have_ to come tonight, and I have to do it at Perrie's hand. I've never been more turned on in my life.

She gives me the tiniest smile, almost like she approves, before she takes a seat on the couch.

"With pleasure, Miss Nelson. Come here."

I do as I'm told.

"On my lap."

I quickly lay myself across Perrie, my feet resting on the couch so that she has access to all of me.

I'm expecting her to spank me straight away, so I let out a squeal of surprise when I feel her hands ghosting along my back instead.

She places soft kisses to my cheek, my neck, my shoulder, and down my back as she gently undoes the clasp of my bra. Her soft hands on my back cause me to break out in goosebumps, and I hear her approving moan.

"You're a sensitive little thing, aren't you baby?" she asks, and I whimper in reply. Her hands feel so good.

I feel her fingers along the edge of my panties next, feel her gently pull then down my legs until they're just hooked on one ankle.

I feel her hands along my dimples next and she laughs, just a little, placing the tiniest kiss to each one.

"You're lovely," she says taking in my naked form for the first time. Or well, the back of it, anyway. "I don't know how I've resisted you for this long, Jesy. After I spank you, I'm going to make you come so hard that it'll ruin you for anyone else. No one's hands will ever feel as good as mine, no one's tongue. No one will ever compare to me. Would you like that? Is that what you want?"

" _Please_ , Miss Edwards," I whine, craving Perrie's hands on me, needing to feel her body on mine like I need air to breathe.

"Very well then," she says, scraping her blunt nails along my now-bare bottom. I squeal, having always been quite sensitive, even ticklish there. She notes this with a pleased little sound as she continues to tease me until I'm squirming like crazy.

The first strike hits me like a bowl of ice water being dumped over my head.

_Smack!_

"Ow!" I yell. When she said spank, I thought she meant a little tap, something playing at being a spank.

This is definitely not that.

"Count them. That's one," she says.

She smacks me again. "I said count them."

"Two," I say a little grumpily, trying to adjust to my stinging ass.

"No, that was one. You forgot to count the first one, so it doesn't count. And since you miscounted, we'll start over. Count them." She orders.

"One," I grit out when she smacks me again.

This goes on until we get to five.

"Five seems like an adequate first punishment," she says, tracing her fingers over my swollen bum. "And I was right. You've gone all nice and pink for me, good girl."

I want to grumble at her, but the throbbing in my bum has only heightened the throbbing between my legs, and I can't even think straight enough to tease her back with the way her hands are toying with me.

"Do you remember what I said I'd do when I finished spanking you?" She asks, fingers creeping between my legs instead of along my bum.

"Yes, Miss Edwards," I say, my voice cracking.

"Turn over." She says, and I can't obey fast enough.

She looks at me where I'm laid across her lap and grins.

I'm slightly terrified and incredibly aroused by the look on her face.

She pulls a hand up to trace my nose, my cheekbones, across my lips.

"Are you comfortable?" she asks softly, finger still tracing my sharp features.

"My head's at kind of a weird angle," I tell her with a little smile.

She laughs. "It is, innit? Hold on," she says, grabbing a couple of throw pillows from a basket on the floor and propping them up under me. "Better?"

"Much," I say with a grin.

She leans down to give me a kiss, sweet and slow, before she pulls back with a pop.

I want to whine at her, but before I can I feel her lips wrap around my nipple as she sucks it into her mouth.

I make the sort of sound I'd imagine a drowning victim makes right after you resuscitate them, just a series of gasps and choking noises. Perrie seems pleased at my moans, and continues teasing me.

She pulls away suddenly, and I whimper at the loss.

"Please, don't stop," I whine.

"Get up," she says, and though I've never experienced anything like this before, I've learned over the course of the last few minutes that the last thing I want to do is disobey her. So, I get up remarkably quickly.

I look at her, the tiniest bit frightened that I've done something to anger her, but her hands find my hips momentarily. She guides me back down so that this time, I'm sitting on her, straddling one of her thighs between my own. It's at this moment I realize that Perrie still has most of her clothes on, but I make no effort to remove them. I don't want to make her upset.

I'm sat on her sort of hesitantly until she raises her leg, forcing me to grind down on it. I let a groan slip out before I bury my face in her neck, panting.

"I just wanted you closer," she says huskily, and I can't help but moan again.

I feel a hand groping at my breast, and another one at my bum. She teases her fingers along my backside like she did earlier, and I yelp. The sensation is unlike anything else, and it combined with her fingers roughly tweaking at my nipple has me proper needy. I start to rock against her leg unintentionally, and it feels so good that once I realize what I'm doing, I can't stop.

Perrie brings the hand that was toying with my nipple down to tease at my clit, and I yelp. I buck against her harder, hoping she'll slip a finger inside me and wondering if I'll even hold out long enough for her to get to that point.

I'm breathing hard now, proper panting into her neck, rolling my hips quicker against her. Just as I'm getting close to the edge, she stops her ministrations and uses both her hands to hold me still against her thigh.

"Please, Miss Edwards," I whine, hoping calling Perrie by the right name will convince her to give me what I want. "Please."

"Up," she says gently. I want nothing more than to rock down on her thigh and come all over it, but I somehow gather the strength to do as she's asked.

My legs feel like jelly, and Perrie has to prop me up against her.

"Very good, baby," she says, pressing a soft kiss to my lips. "You've done very, very well. Now lay down on lounge, and I'll give you exactly what you want."

I'm eager to please, but I'm not quite sure what she means by lounge.

"I don't know which one the lounge is," I say, sounding a bit panicked even to my own ears. "It all just looks like couch to me."

She laughs before leading me over to a bit of the couch that sort of sticks out on the end. It's got an arm on one side at the top, but the whole bottom cushion is just sort of out in the open.

"Here," she says, guiding me down onto the seat.

I settle onto it comfortably, my back and head propped up by throw pillows. I let Perrie push my legs open and she does, wide as she pleases.

"Your legs stay wide open until you come. No exceptions," she says in that no-nonsense teacher voice that makes me unbelievably wet.

"Yes, Miss Edwards," I acquiesce, keeping my legs just as she's placed them. It's not hard to do with her hands forcing them open like they are, but I make sure to hold them as wide as they'll go.

She pushes my thighs apart one last time before she starts dragging her fingers along my inner thigh, all the way to my knee and back again. She gets a little closer to exactly where I need her every time, teasing me over, and over, and over again. Finally, just when I've convinced myself that it's never gonna happen, she slides a finger over my swollen clit, just once, before she backs away entirely.

My eyes begin to water in frustration, but I don't say anything. I know Perrie sees, and she places her finger back on my clit, not rubbing, just touching with the slightest pressure as she spreads messy kisses across my thighs. She leaves little bites here and there, sucking roughly at a couple spots that will be hickeys by the morning. I'm almost holding my breath, waiting for the moment she'll touch her tongue to me.

I'm not waiting much longer. She removes her finger that's been holding steady pressure and gives me one firm lick across my slit. I start panting again, though I'm not sure I actually ever stopped. She starts licking me more quickly, but still with featherlight pressure.

Eventually she works her way up until she's just tonguing at my clit, swiping little licks across it and flicking it to either side, twirling her tongue around it every few licks to keep me on guard.

I'm biting my lip, trying to stave off the screams at this point. It feels _so_ good, and I think about what Perrie said, about ruining me for everyone else, and I'm nearly there. She slips a finger inside me and starts sucking in earnest at my clit, and I can't hold back the screams any more. I come hard, screaming something that sounds like some variation of her name, clenching my thighs and trapping her head between my legs. She keeps tonguing me softly, and keeps her finger buried in me until I stop spasming, and my breathing starts to slow.

I murmur a soft apology for trapping her head. Her only response is to start sucking the finger she had in me not 10 seconds ago, and I swear I'm nearly ready to go again. First, though, I want Perrie to hold me.

I reach for her and she obliges, snuggling up next to me on the lounge and taking me in her arms. She guides my head to her chest and lets me lay there while I mumble incoherently.

I can feel her smile from where her head is tucked against mine as she presses soft kisses to the crown of my head.

She keeps doing this as I come back to earth, back to breathing normally and thinking with at least half of my brain.

I trace my hands over her tight tummy, where her undershirt's ridden up, and let my fingers tease around her belly button, knowing she's sensitive.

"You know...," I start, but trail off.

"What do I know?" She asks happily, letting her fingers stroke along the outside of my thigh.

"I don't think I mind English lit so much anymore," I say with a grin.

She barks out a laugh. "Is that right?"

"Yeah. I think I just needed a more hands-on learning experience," I say, waggling my eyebrows.

She snorts at my lame attempt at a joke. "I suppose you won't need much more tutoring then?"

"Oh, on the contrary," I say. "I'm going to need loads more. Every day, maybe twice a day. Three times on lazy weekends and holidays."

"That can be arranged, I think," she says with a grin. "Anything else you need? A brownie, perhaps?" she asks, already trying to get up.

"Oh, no," I say, holding her on the couch. "There's something else I'd much rather eat first."

Her eyes darken as I reverse our positions, laying her out just as she did to me moments ago.

"Now I'm in charge," I say with the sort of delusional confidence only an 18 year old can possess.

"We'll see," she says with a smirk, though I can see the want in her eyes.

"Yes," I answer. "We will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. Here we are.
> 
> I honestly forgot I wrote this one for a little bit lol. It's a lot👀
> 
> Do we have thoughts? Should I ask for thoughts? lol.
> 
> The excerpt of poetry I use is from Anne Sexton's Admonitions to a Special Person, which you should definitely go read. It's an excellent poem, even if I've sort of sullied it with my smutty oneshot😬 seriously tho, go give it a read! I write shitty fanfiction, but I'm a massive fan of actual literature. It's best to read both, imo:)
> 
> The book I mention is Jack London's The Call of the Wild, and it sucks ass. I really, really don't like that book. Probably my least favorite book that was required reading in my entire public school career. I did double advanced English in high school just to get out of reading that book again (I changed schools a lot, and it had already been required reading twice for me at that point). It's not even very long. I just hate it lol. Sorry if it's your fav😬 different strokes for different folks n' all that.
> 
> Thanks to those who continuously support my writing! even if sometimes it's just poorly-written smut. Smut is definitely not my forté😳 but, here we are.
> 
> Leave a vote/comment/follow if you feel so inclined!
> 
> xx
> 
> syd
> 
> tumblr @16sydd16


	5. Tour (Alerresy 0.5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perrie and Jesy with a little phone assist from Alex. Called Alerresy 0.5 because I have a three-part alerresy series coming later (Parts I, II, and III).   
> Enjoy!  
> x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✨SMUT WARNING✨
> 
> (duh)
> 
> 💫

"Jes, stop!" I giggle, batting away her eager hands as I go to answer my phone.

She stops groping me, but settles her arms around my waist, spooning me against her.

I let out a quiet sigh, snuggling back into her with a quick "behave" as I slide to answer the call.

"Hello?"

"Hey, babe," Alex says, "How are you?"

"Ah, I'm good," I answer. "Just having a little lie down with Jes."

"Ooh, a little lie down with Jes, eh? You're getting me all hot and bothered, babe," he says, only half joking.

"Oh, shut up," I say with a laugh. "We're just ha-eep!" I squeal as Jesy tweaks my nipple, pinching it roughly between her fingers before releasing it just as quickly. "Jes! I'm on the phone!" I say with faux anger. She knows I like it.

"Hey, don't stop on my account," Alex says with a gruff laugh.

I feel Jesy's hand start ghosting along the skin below my belly button, and grab at it quickly. "Jesy, seriously," I say, mostly meaning it.

"C'mon, Alex don't mind," she says, loud enough for him to hear.

"The only thing I mind is that I'm not there to watch, live and in person," Alex says, his tone teasing and his words certainly true.

"That could be arranged," Jesy says slyly. "We're off tour in what, a month?"

"I'll be counting down the days," Alex says with a groan. "Damn Jes, now you've got me all riled up as well."

"She's quite good at that," I say, releasing her hand. She knows this is my silent permission for her to resume her ministrations.

"I am," Jesy says with a cheeky grin. "It's my super power."

I can't control the way my breath hitches as Jes lets her fingers dip below the scalloped edge of my panties, not yet where I want them but getting closer.

" _Jes_ ," I whisper her name like it's a prayer.

"Yes, _baby_?" She asks, drawing out the pet name, speaking low and slow.

"Holy shit," Alex interrupts with a groan. "I can't even see anything and I'm already- dammit, this-"

Jesy laughs at his inability to form words, and I can see him tugging his hands through his hair in my minds eye.

I might laugh, if I weren't so distracted by Jesy's hands, too desperate to pay attention to anyone else.

"Our Pezza is quite vocal, Lex, don't you find?" Jesy asks him, a knowing smile on her face. She knows she's the only one who can do this to me.

"Well, I could lie to save my pride," Alex says with a gruff laugh, "but she saves her best noises for you, I think."

"Hmm," Jesy murmurs, finally dragging a finger in between my lower lips.

"Jes," I gasp out. "Please."

"Please what, love? Tell me what you want. Loud enough that Alex can hear." She demands, making me complete putty in her hands, just how she knows I like it.

"K-keep doing t-that," I stutter out, stretching my hands about to try and find something to fist them in.

"You like that, don't you baby?" Jesy says, almost patronizing. Somehow, that turns me on even more.

"Perrie, love," she says, drawing a tight, firm circle around my clit before stopping her movements completely.

"Mmh," I whine, bucking my hips to try and get her hand moving again.

"I asked you a question," she says firmly, keeping still. "Answer, and I'll continue."

I wrack my brain, trying to sift through the last couple hazy minutes to find the question she asked, but I am unsuccessful.

"Jesy, I- I don't know. Please," I whimper.

"Alex." Jesy says authoritatively, using her hand to grasp my chin so I'm looking her in the eyes. She speaks to him, but we both know that this is for me.

"Uh, yeah?" Alex answers lowly, sounding very turned on and a little frightened.

"Could you help Pezza remember the question I asked? First one to get the answer right gets a little reward," she says temptingly.

"So..." Alex asks, still a little confused by the rules of this game.

"So," Jesy says, placing her other hand back on me but keeping it still, "whoever can tell me what question I asked will be rewarded. Perrie gets it right, we hang up this phone right now, and I spend the next few hours making her come over and over," Jesy says, still looking me intently in the eye. "You get it right, and this experience will become a little more... immersive, for you. I mean, Perrie' still gonna come over and over, because I can deny my baby nothing, but it'll be more fun for you," Jesy finishes, finally breaking eye contact.

"So Alex, what question did I ask Perrie?" Jesy asks, just as authoritatively.

"Wait, I re-" I start, suddenly able to recall, but Jesy grabs my chin tightly and puts a finger to my lips.

"It's Alex's turn, love. Be polite," she says, that ever-present naughty gleam shining in her eyes. "You missed your chance. I'll give you another after, if he misses it. Alex?"

"You asked her if she- uh, if she liked it. And you called her baby," he says, and I swear his voice is deeper every time he speaks.

"Very good, Alex," Jesy says, resuming the movement of her hands, and I sigh in relief.

Jesy works me over for a minute, surely enjoying my sighs and the way my breathing quickens, before pulling back abruptly as soon as the muscles in my abdomen really start to clench.

"No," I whine, ready to grovel for my release. Jesy has me so whipped that it might be funny if it weren't so pathetic.

"Not yet, Pez," she says sweetly, dragging her fingers along the tight skin below my bellybutton. "Alex, still with us?"

"Ye-yeah, I'm still here," he says after a moment, though it's clear from his breathing that he's now a little-um, _otherwise_ occupied.

"Listen up, then," she commands. "You're not gonna wanna miss this next part."

"Perrie," she says softly.

I nod, replying with a quick "Yes?" once I realize that she's not satisfied with just a nod.

"Good girl for remembering your words," she says, planting a soft kiss to my lips. She makes a quick grab for my bum, getting something between a moan and a squeal out of me as she does.

She smiles down at me fondly, giving me another quick kiss, before she fixes her gaze on me more seriously.

"Pezza, what sort of problem did you have at the beginning of our relationship?" Jesy asks evenly.

"I had trouble using my words," I say steadily. It was a real struggle when we first started hooking up, because Jesy loves communication, and I was never very good at it. But, she's broken me of that habit now.

Well, most of the time.

"Very good," she says, stroking my hair affectionately before trailing her hands back down my body, not missing the opportunity to tease a finger around my sensitive nipples along the way.

"That feels good," I tell her, hoping she'll give me more when I do.

She does for a moment, letting one hand play with my nipple before she brings it back down, hooking a finger in my panties and taking them with her this time.

"I'm glad," she whispers, placing a kiss on my temple before she straightens up again. I know she means to be all authoritative and stuff when we explore this side of our relationship, but one of the things I love about her is that she can't help but still be a little soft.

"Now, Alex got our question right, so Perrie: You're going to describe every little thing I do to you, _in detail_ , to Alex as I do it. If at any point you stop, I will stop, and punish you if I see fit. Understand?"

"Yes, Jesy," I whisper, both nervous and excited by the prospect.

"Alex? Are you listening?"

"Yes, Jesy," he says, tone similar to mine just moments ago. As usual, Jesy is having quite the effect on both of us.

"Alright, then," she says with a cheeky grin, and I smile at her. She leans in and presses a soft kiss to my lips, along with a whispered _stop me if it gets too much_ that I know is just for my ears.

I give a quick nod before I start talking.

"She just kissed me," I say, plenty loud enough for it to be picked up by the phone that's been set on speaker. "Gently, just how I like."

"Very good," Jesy whispers to me, before shooting me that smile that I know means _get ready to scream my name._

"Fuck, you're wet," Jesy says gruffly, slipping a finger between my folds. "Do you get wet like this for anyone else, or just for me?"

"Just for you," I say breathily, impressed with myself for being able to get out the whole sentence without gasping.

"Did you hear that, Alex? Just for me," Jesy says, asserting her claim on me even though I am, for all intents and purposes, not hers. It's not that I don't wish I was- it's just that I can't be.

I let loose a whine when Jesy pauses, whispering a firm _tell him. Tell him what I'm doing to you._

"She's ah, she's- she got her hands on me. She's- she's just put a finger inside me, and it feels so good," I say with a whimper.

"Very good, baby," Jesy says, slowly pumping her finger in and out of me.

"Keep talking," she reminds me gently.

"She's got- she's pushing it in and out of me now, and- oh, now she's got a finger on my clit, and she's-" I cut off, whimpering. "She's, she's circling it, so _slow._ "

"Mmh," Alex moans, but I barely hear it, only able to concentrate on the feel of Jesy's hands.

She starts moving her hand faster and I moan, getting closer and closer to finding my release. It takes Jesy no time at all to get me there, but she slows her movements just as I'm about to tip over the edge.

" _Jes, please_ ," I whine, my breathing strained. I try to buck up into her hand, but she keeps me pinned against the bed, pulling the hand that's teasing me away and planting it firmly on my hip, so that I can't move.

"Jes-"

"You've gotta talk if you want to come, Pezza," she reminds me, her tone firm but her gaze gentle.

"Okay, okay," I say quickly, nodding my head rapidly. "She- um, Jesy has me pinned to the bed, so I can't- can't buck my hips, and now- Mmh, now she's moving. She's, uh, she's got her hands on my breasts, now, and-"

Jes lets loose a little laugh, which interrupts my mumbling.

I look at her questioningly, and she just mouths _breasts_ before shooting me a big smile.

"Listen, it was the first word to come to mind, okay? I was distracted," I say defensively. "I w- _ohh_ ," I start, but Jesy silences me when she ducks her head to my chest, huffing a hot breath on my still clothed nipple before she motions me up and tears my shirt off, looking at my naked body hungrily.

I barely have time to moan before she's brought her lips back to my nipple, sucking it into her mouth.

I can't help but fist a hand in her hair, unsure of whether to hold her there or try and get her to move on to the other one.

She scrapes her teeth along it and I keen, pulling her closer and bucking my hips involuntarily.

Talk, she whispers softly, meeting my eyes for just a moment before returning her attention to my chest, sucking the other nipple into her mouth this time.

"She's got me, um- she tore my shirt off, and she's sucking- ahh, she's sucking my nipples, and it- it feels- ngh," I say, panting. It's the best I can do for now, and Jesy seems pleased enough with it, because she starts licking her way down my body.

"Now, uh- now she's got her hands on my hips, and she's- she's- her tongue- she's licking at my abs right now," I finally manage to babble out.

She looks up at me tenderly before she puts a finger to her lips and places a trail of reverent kisses along my scar. I know she means for me to keep this bit, this action that hints at incredible tenderness, that reveals that we're more in love now than we've ever been in lust, to myself.

I tug on her arm once she finishes, leaning up to give her a long, hard kiss before I pull away and lay my head back. She trails kisses along my neck, nipping at my skin until she gets to my bellybutton, which she licks around before moving lower.

I make sure to tell Alex what she's doing now, as we've gone back to actions motivated by love and lust, not just love.

Finally, she reaches my hips.

"Jesy's, ugh- fuck, Jes- she's licking at my hipbone, the left one. She, umm, she just put her hands on my thighs, and now she's pushing them open, and- she's, um, she's pinning me into the bed, and-"

When she finally licks at me, it takes my breath away, and I briefly lose the ability to speak.

Still, Jesy doesn't let up, licking harshly at my clit as she slides a finger inside me. The last thing I want her to do now is stop, so I make sure to vocalize what's going on, what I'm feeling.

"Jesy, you- fuck, you're good at that," is all I get out at first.

She pulls back briefly to toss me a wink before she ducks her shoulders down to slide my legs atop them, giving her even more access to me.

"Keep talking," she warns, and I nod.

"Jesy's ah- she just put my legs on her shoulders, and now she's- unh, she's sucking on my clit, and she's still working her finger inside me, and I- I'm gonna-"

"Let me hear you, baby," she says, and that's all it takes to push me over the edge.

Jes sucks at my clit until I start to whine, then she switches to tonguing me softly. I hum my approval, and she keeps her finger inside me, still moving it in and out ever so slowly.

She finally removes it once I ask her to _hold me, please_ , as she only has two arms, after all, and I like to be snuggled properly.

She's got both arms wrapped around me, pressing quiet kisses to my neck, when I'm reminded that we're not alone.

"Wow, that was-"

"Yeah," I say quickly, before Alex can speak any more and ruin my perfect time with Jes. "Call you later?"

"Uh yeah, sure," Alex says, probably a little put off by my abrupt dismissal. But, he knows what's up. "Bye, Perrie. Bye, Jes."

"See you later, Alex," Jesy says in that slow, smooth way that she somehow always manages to pull off.

"Damn," I hear Alex mumble just before I push the end call button.

"You know, it might do to be a little nicer to your boyfriend," Jesy says amusedly, stroking a soft hand along my exposed stomach.

"Ah, he knows where he stands," I say with a little laugh. "He's no you."

"I know," Jesy says, sounding a little sad despite her best attempt.

I wrap her tightly in my arms, pressing soft kisses to her hair. "I'd love you if I was allowed," I whisper, feeling that familiar pang I always get when I can't say what I desperately want to.

"I'd love you too," Jesy says, talking softly enough that I can't tell if her throat is tight. I know it must be, because mine is. Almost unbearably so.

"This is better than nothing, right?" I ask, although I'm not sure how much I believe that statement anymore. We started out casually messing around, which everyone was fine with, and within a month that had turned into not so casually sleeping every night in one another's arms and constant displays of affection, which everyone was not so fine with.

We've still got a year and a half left on our current contract, which means that anything serious between us until then is out of the question. We've been carrying on like this for close to two years now, and even though we're in the home stretch, it's harder to leave each and every time.

We're permitted to do what we'd like behind closed doors, but only because it's illegal to force us to act otherwise. Jesy and I both have boyfriends that we see casually, both to help keep up the image and to help deal with the loneliness. We're not allowed to be seen together unless it's a Little Mix event, so that people don't get suspicious. We're hardly allowed to be seen together at all when it's not work related, even if Jade and Leigh are with us, and we're never allowed to be seen alone. We'd risk it if it were just the two of us, I think, but too many other people's careers hang in the balance.

We might be fine if I hadn't done what I did six or so months ago. The speculation at something going on between the two of us hit an all time high when I drunkenly revealed more than I should. Since then, we've been kept on a tighter leash and allowed less and less time with each other.

It's hard on me, but it's harder on Jes, I think. She had finally allowed herself to admit what she felt for me, only for it all to be ripped from us.

We don't say I love you, because it's too hard. Love is loyalty and commitment and falling asleep together every night, and we're not allowed that. We're not allowed that true sort of love.

So instead, we get "I'd love you." Similar enough to play a trick on the ear and make my heart hurt, but conditional. "I would."

I long for the day we can say it freely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: it's not exactly a literary masterpiece, now is it? lol
> 
> Not edited, cause I've got a headache and I'm just not feelin' it. soz. (also I'm worried I might cringe cause I wrote this a while ago and... ik it probably doesn't seem like my writing has changed a ton, but it fEELs like it has, yk? anyway)
> 
> sorry to any of you who were disappointed by Alex's minimal involvement. Kinda like the idea of them as a throuple sometimes, ngl, but obviously, Pesy is my otp. Don't worry though, more with Alex is coming...
> 
> I also have another Peseighade oneshot (Perrie x Jesy x Leigh x Jade) that will be out some time in the next few days✨
> 
> also soz this one got like... a little sad at the end. I wrote this forever ago and it's been sitting in my drive for probably at least 6 months? Guess I was feelin' emo at the time.
> 
> Anyway, I hope everyone's having a great day! Please comment, vote, and follow me! I'd really appreciate it💛
> 
> Thanks so much for reading, and I'll see yous in the next one!
> 
> (If you want something to read that's not smut in the meantime, I have quite a few Pesy stories that you can look through! Just sayin💫)
> 
> have a swell day!
> 
> xx
> 
> sydd
> 
> tumblr @16sydd16


	6. Twice is a Habit (Peseighade II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesy's been positively frustrating to work with all day. So, once the day is done, the girls decide to give her a taste of her own medicine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 💫SMUT WARNING💫
> 
> (duh)
> 
> additional, more-specific warnings: D/s dynamics, foursome, g x g x g x g , spanking, this one is really explicit u guys, I will not be offended if u skip it, it's honestly like a lot.
> 
> Perrie tops*
> 
> *and if there were a chart for this fic, in order from Most Dominant to Most Submissive, it would go Perrie -> Leigh -> Jade -> Jesy (I know this is not the natural order of things but this is my smut, okay? And in my world, Jesy is a bOTTOM).
> 
> Okay, you've been more than sufficiently warned.
> 
> Here w'go.

It's not the first time it happens.

It's the second.

Jesy's been particularly domineering at work today, ordering the lot of them around, complaining, just generally being a bear.

Jade knows it's cause something's up, but Jesy won't talk about it or try to change her attitude.

"Gosh, she's infuriating," Jade grumbles. She, Perrie, and Leigh watch as Jesy orders the production crew to do my solo shots again, thanks. Maybe not from such a shite angle this time.

"She's proper bratty today," Perrie says, a little smirk making its way to her face.

Jade notices, and surprisingly, so does Leigh.

"Care to share, Pezza?" Jade asks, hoping Perrie's thinking what Jade is.

"First, we're gonna have a little talk," Perrie says sincerely. "Then, I'm gonna tease the hell outta her. If she wants to be bratty, I'll punish her like the little brat she's pretending to be." 

"Can I..." Jade starts to ask, eyes wide. She can already feel herself getting hot, is already imagining the things they could do to Jesy.

"Do you want to?" Perrie asks, a little more surprised than she should be.

Jade nods vigorously.

"Long as it's okay with Jes. Which, I don't see why it wouldn't be. Just, I'll text you tonight, and you can come to our room," Perrie says.

"Can I come as well?" Leigh asks, not wanting to be left out. Plus, Jes has been a right bitch today. Leigh wants payback. She also wants another night naked with all four of them, even if she won't admit it outright.

"Why not?" Perrie says with a crinkly-nosed smile. "It'll be a proper Little Mix event. Should I hire some paps?"

Leigh laughs, and Jade smiles.

Jesy walks over them, then, still steaming by the looks of it, and huffs. "Can't anyone do anything right around here?!"

"What's the trouble, bubble?" Perrie asks far too sweetly, letting an arm reach out towards Jesy, with the intent to wrap it around her waist.

Jesy noticeably flinches when Perrie's fingers graze her corset, so Perrie withdraws her hand.

So that's what this is about.

Jesy looks at Perrie contritely and Perrie just smiles, grasping her hand and giving it a soft kiss.

"Sorry," she says quietly, knowing her behavior today has been less than easy to deal with.

"It's alright, Love," Perrie says softly, genuinely. She presses another kiss to Jesy's hand before she lets it go when Jesy's called back to set.

Perrie watches her walk back onto set, admiring her juicy bum, until she feels Jade's hand on her arm.

"Can we- are we still good for tonight?" Jade asks, fearing that their little make-up means that she and Leigh are out.

"Oh, yeah," Perrie assures her, as if she almost can't believe that Jade asked. "She's still gonna get what's coming to her."

Jade can't wait.

\---

She runs into Leigh on her way to Pez and Jesy's room. Leigh winks at her, catching her eye from the other end of the hall. Perrie sent the text maybe 45 seconds ago. Jade laughs at their mutual eagerness, giggling at Leigh before she knocks on their door.

"It's open," Perrie's voice calls.

Jade opens the door slowly, she and Leigh peeking around the corner to see Jesy all curled up in Perrie's arms on the bed.

"Hey," Jesy calls softly, her throat still a little hoarse from crying.

She's stopped now, thanks to Perrie and her magical ability to make Jesy feel better, no matter what. Being in Perrie's arms doesn't take all of her problems away, but it sure does make things easier.

"Are you alright?" Leigh asks sweetly, crawling onto the bed. Jade just... watches them all for a minute. Perrie sits against the headboard, legs open so that Jesy can be between them. Jesy leans back into Perrie's embrace comfortably, resting on Perrie in a way that is somehow both so intimate and so casual that Jade envies it. She tries to push that aside, though. Perrie and Jesy have been more than kind enough to let she and Leigh join in, let them be a part of... whatever they have.

Jade's eyes catch the way Jesy keeps her arms resting on Perrie's where they snake around Jesy's waist. She lets her thumbs glide over Perrie's skin where they're joined, probably unconsciously. Jade craves the easy affection they have, the comfortability they demonstrate with their frequent, thoughtless touches.

Perrie presses kisses to Jesy's hair, hears Jesy's sigh when she does. She can't see the little smile on Jesy's face, but she knows it's there.

Jade can't just watch any longer. She climbs onto the bed next to Leigh, resting one hand on Jesy's criss-cross-applesauce knee and the other on Leigh's back.

She wants to touch Perrie too, but she doesn't have enough hands. So, she scoots a little closer to them all, so that Perrie's leg and hers are casually pressed together.

They sit like this for a few long moments, the four of them just enjoying being in one another's presence.

When Jesy's face is totally dry and her throat is only a little scratchy, Perrie's grip tightens around her.

"I know you had a rough day, Love," Perrie says, voice already dropped into that lower register that makes Jesy melt. When her hands start to wander, Jesy knows what's coming. "But you were quite rough to handle today as well. Yelling at the team, griping at us, swearing at everyone. Proper bratty, you were," Perrie says, making Jesy gasp when she grips Jesy's thighs, nails digging in and leaving tiny little indents.

Jesy moans just the tiniest bit when Perrie marks her up. She likes it a little rough, likes a bit of pain with her pleasure, and Perrie is happy to indulge her.

"You were so bratty that I knew it was time to teach you a lesson. Jade thought so too. And Leigh. Even sweet little Leigh-Leigh thought you needed an attitude adjustment," she says. Jesy's eyes dart up to meet Leigh's before coming to rest on Jade's, almost looking a little afraid, and Jade would be lying if she said it didn't make her wet.

"So, what lesson should we teach you tonight, hmm?" Perrie asks, her fingers gently finding their way under Jesy's t-shirt. "Discipline? Patience? Or should we just punish you, make you regret being such a little brat today? Girls?" Perrie asks, finally looking up at us.

"Patience," Leigh says. "We should make her wait. Tease her, not let her come for a really long time. Teach her a lesson."

Jesy whimpers, and Leigh can't help the hand she puts on her leg, ghosting along her thigh, down to her knee, and back up again.

"Mmm," Perrie says with a sly grin, rolling the idea over in her mind. "What about you, Jadey? Do you think a little teasing is all she deserves?"

"We should spank her too," Jade's mouth says. She doesn't remember her brain giving it the permission to, but there it is, out in the open.

Jesy whimpers again, squirming a little under the attentive tickles of both Leigh and Perrie.

"Is that what you want, baby? Want to be spanked like the naughty little girl you are?" Perrie says, her low voice in Jesy's ear sending goosebumps down Jes's spine.

Jesy nods her head submissively, and Perrie presses a kiss to her face, right near her ear.

"Good girl," Perrie coos, letting her hands slide higher under Jesy's shirt.

"Jadey," Perrie says sweetly, "can you take Jesy's pants off for me?"

Jade nods dumbly, glancing at Jesy as if to ask is this okay?

Jesy gives her the tiniest nod, breaking their eye-contact when her eyes roll into the back of her head.

She's not sure whether Leigh or Perrie is to blame, or if it's a combination of the two, but Jade sets about her task regardless, determined to be the next one to elicit that reaction from Jes.

She pulls her shorts off slowly, letting her blunt nails scratch gently along Jesy's thighs as she does.

Jesy whines a little when she scratches, and Jade can't help but be a tad pleased with herself.

By the time she's got Jesy's shorts off, her top's gone too, leaving her in a black push-up bra and a lacy black thong.

Jade lets her fingers run along the top of Jesy's panties, scratching her nails along Jesy's hipbone and delighting the little yelp she gets as a result.

Perrie actually laughs when she yelps, clearly pleased that everything is going to plan.

Leigh reaches in between Perrie and Jesy to unclasp Jesy's bra, eager to play with her tight, pink nipples.

Perrie lets her, pressing slow, sucking kisses to Jesy's neck whilst Jade and Leigh start to tease.

Leigh drags her fingers along the edge of Jesy's breasts with the lightest touch, getting nearer to her aching nipples with each pass.

Jade eases Jesy's panties down her legs as Leigh teases at her chest, eliciting little huffs from Jesy.

Perrie is content to let them work for now, enjoying the way Jesy squirms in her arms as the girls tease her.

"This is just the beginning, Love," Perrie whispers into Jesy's ear. "It's gonna get so, so much worse."

Jesy whimpers, and Perrie grins into her neck. She loves it when Jesy's like this, all needy and squirmy. She delights in it, in fact.

Leigh's fingers have just finally skimmed across Jesy's nipples when Perrie orders them to stop.

"No," Jesy whines, trying to arch her back so that Leigh will touch her again.

"Ah ah," Perrie chides as she does. "You know that's not allowed, Pet. Now I have to add to your punishment."

The girls all look to Perrie now, eager to see what comes next.

"Get on all fours, baby," Perrie orders, tone still plenty soft.

Jesy does as she's told, crawling out of Perrie's arms and onto her hands and knees.

"Up," Perrie motions Leigh and Jade.

They do as they're told, each standing to one side of the foot of the bed.

Perrie leads Jesy closer to the edge of the bed, until she's right where Perrie wants her.

"Shoulders to the mattress, sweetheart," Perrie asks, and Jesy complies.

Jade's never seen her like this, so powerless.

Jesy's face is proper pressed into the mattress until Perrie gently turns her head with her hand.

"You remember what to say if it gets too much?" Perrie asks, stroking Jesy's hair softly.

"I remember," Jesy says, leaning her head into Perrie's hand.

Perrie leans down to give her one last sweet kiss before she pulls back, using one hand to press Jesy's shoulders firmly into the mattress.

"Today, you were rude. You were cross with the staff, and you snapped at me and the girls. Then, you tried to lean out of my arms so that Leigh-Anne would keep touching you, even though you know that's not allowed. These are the reasons why you're being punished. Do you understand?"

Jesy whimpers before getting out the tiniest "Yes, Perrie."

"Good." Perrie says resolutely. "Now, don't move. And count. If you lose count, we'll start again."

Leigh and Jade just sort of stand there, positively gobsmacked by the whole thing.

Jade's even more surprised by the force of Perrie's first smack. She thought being spanked would be- well, would be sort of like playing at being spanked, but Perrie- Perrie's not playing.

Perrie keeps going, each smack just as hard as the last, before she gets to eight.

"Well done, baby," she coos, stroking a gentle hand along Jesy's bare back. "We're not quite finished, though. Girls?"

Jade and Leigh step forward eagerly.

"I think she deserves ten, but if you see fit to give her more, then do it. She can take it. Tell her what she did wrong, and then do what you want with her. If I think the punishment is too severe for the crime, I'll speak up. Otherwise, you've got free reign. Well, for the next few seconds."

Leigh and Jade look at each other eagerly.

They both sort of echo what Perrie said before giving Jesy one hard smack each. Leigh really goes in, to the point that Jade wonders if Jesy will have Leigh's handprint on her ass for the next couple days.

"Oh girls," Perrie says as they step back. She clicks her tongue. "Surely that's not all you wanted t0 do to her," Perrie says, letting her hands glide along Jesy's lower back. Jesy shrieks, proper shrieks, when Perrie wiggles her fingers along Jesy's bum, letting her nails scratch gently at the reddened skin. "You didn't even make her all wiggly."

Eager to get the same response Perrie did, Jade quickly brings her hands to Jesy's bum. She gropes her sore, reddened skin, a little drunk on the way that Jesy whines when she does, before she starts gently dragging her nails across Jesy's firm cheeks.

She makes that shrieking noise again, and Jade can't get enough. She keeps teasing her, from gentle tickles to firm gropes to the nail-scratching, varying her pattern up enough that Jesy is surprised by every little thing she does.

After a particularly loud shriek, Jade backs off a bit.

Perrie presses Jesy's face into the mattress. "Now now, love. You know I love it when you scream for me- or for us, I guess- but we can't disturb the neighbors, huh?"

Perrie let's Jesy's head go, and she turns it and nods.

"Very good," she says, stroking her face again. "Jade, get back to it."

Jade does as she's told, quite proud when she makes Jesy squeal so loud that she presses her face into the mattress to muffle the noise.

As Jade works Jesy over, Perrie can see Leigh chomping at the bit to get in on the action.

"Go ahead, Leigh," Perrie whispers, gesturing over to Jesy's arched, exposed body. "Play with her while Jade teases her. It'll drive her crazy."

Leigh doesn't need to be told twice.

As Jade keeps up her feathery motions, Leigh carefully extends a finger until it's poised right above Jesy's swollen clit.

She places a hand on Jade's arm, and Jade halts her movements.

They both hover behind Jesy, watching her legs shake, their hands so close but not touching her.

And then, Leigh nods.

Jade resumes her teasing tickles as Leigh rubs the tip of her finger on Jesy's exposed clit, and Jesy screams.

Into the bed, like a good girl, but it's still quite loud.

Perrie, never one to be left out, busies herself with tickling along Jesy's spine, determined to send her girl into sensory overload.

The girls never let their touches get more firm, though. Jade and Perrie keep up with their tickles while Leigh just barely rubs the slowest circles around Jesy's clit. She uses her free hand to tease along Jesy's swollen lips before she spreads them, exposing more of her throbbing little clit.

She gets closer, darting her tongue out to give it the tiniest lick.

Jesy's whole body tenses when she does, and it takes everything in her to keep from rocking back to try and get Leigh's tongue back on her.

She manages to stay still, her legs shaking something awful.

Leigh rewards her with a couple more teasing licks before she feels all the sensations stop at once.

She whines at the loss of contact, feeling proper cold and frustrated without her girls hot over the top of her.

"You're taking this well, baby," Perrie coos, her mouth so close to Jesy's ear, but not touching. "But we're only getting started," she says patronizingly. "Flip."

Jesy rolls over eagerly, more turned on than she rightly should be by the sight of Jade, Leigh, and Perrie all peering over her hungrily.

For a moment, she can't quite believe that this is her life.

Jade's hands find her first, groping her greedily. Leigh's follow soon after, but her touch is softer, more teasing.

Perrie, never one to be left out of the fun, runs soft hands through Jesy's hair, down her neck, all the way out to her arm, where she grabs Jesy's hand.

She presses a kiss to the back of it before she crawls on the bed, taking her place behind Jesy once again.

Leigh and Jade continue to tease her, their hands never lingering in one place long enough. Every once in a while, Jade lets her fingers skim across Jesy's nipples, delighting in the way that Jesy's breath hitches when she does.

Leigh busies herself with tracing slow patterns on Jesy's thighs, getting so close to her center before pulling back.

She lets her hand drag across Jesy's lips, even tease at her entrance, but she pointedly avoids her clit.

"Please," Jesy begs, her hips bucking involuntarily as Leigh teases a finger along her slit.

"Not yet, baby," Perrie coos, pressing a kiss to the side of her head. "In fact, I think you've had enough for now."

"No," Jesy pleads, terrified of the idea that Perrie would leave her here like this, all swollen and unsatisfied.

"Just for now," Perrie coos, pulling Jesy more firmly against her. "Think we should let the girls have a break, huh? Maybe find some satisfaction of their own. And you'll just have to sit and watch as they make each other come. Learn to be patient, remember?" Perrie says patronizingly. "Girls, is that alright with you?"

Leigh and Jade nod in tandem. They're both currently still fully dressed, and Jade's so turned on that her clothes almost feel itchy. She needs to get them off now.

When she tries to take off her shirt, though, she feels Leigh's hand on her arm.

"Let me," Leigh says, looking at her hungrily.

Jade nods dumbly, raising her arms a bit so that Leigh can get her shirt off.

Once Jade's shirt is gone, she sets about removing Leigh's. They disrobe one another slowly, sensually, but still with a bit of urgency.

Neither of them is too keen to wait to feel the other's touch.

Leigh lays Jade out on the bed before Jade can even wonder who will go first.

"Lay your head on Jesy, Jade," Perrie suggests, in a way that makes it seem more like a command than a suggestion.

Jade does so eagerly, pressing a tiny kiss to the smooth, sweaty skin of Jesy's thigh.

Jesy runs a soothing hand through her hair, scratching her nails on Jade's scalp a bit in the way Jesy knows Jade likes.

Jade sighs as she does it. Her little sighs turn to pants as Leigh spreads her legs, so far that it's nearly uncomfortable.

She leans up to press a kiss to Jade's lips, slowly working her way down Jade's body. Lips, to cheek, to neck, where she lingers a bit to suck at the spot she knows gets Jade proper riled up.

Next a kiss to her chest, just over her heart, followed by a sucking kiss to Jade's right nipple, then her left.

She gets all pant-y as Leigh flicks a tongue out over her nipple. She tries to clench her legs together, but Leigh keeps them spread, shooting her a cheeky little wink.

Jade's past turned on now, can feel herself getting impossibly wetter at Leigh's teasing.

Leigh continues her slow descent down Jade's body, either unaware or uncaring that Jade needs Leigh's fingers inside her right now, pressing a kiss to her ribs, her belly, just below her belly button, and then a kiss to each hip.

It's taking all of Jade's mental concentration to keep from telling Leigh to just get on with it, please! When Leigh presses a kiss to the innermost part of her thigh that takes her breath away.

Jade's breath hitches in anticipation. She lets out a moan when Leigh finally touches her slit, sliding her fingers through the wetness there before pushing two into Jade, who groans.

"Fuck, Leigh," Jade says, too focused on Leigh to hear Jesy whining behind her.

"Bet you wish that was you, huh, baby?" Perrie hums lowly in Jesy's ear, letting her fingers come up to tease along Jesy's breasts, circling her nipples. "Want Leigh to do that to you? Work you over, eat you out? Hmm? Bet she would if I told her to. You'll all do what I tell you, won't you? Bet Leigh's good at it, too. Listen to Jadey moan, baby. Do you think Leigh's licking at her clit yet? Do you think she'll suck it? Bet that would feel so good, huh babe. Leigh and her pouty little lips wrapped around your clit, sucking you so hard that you scream? I bet you're so wet just thinking about it," Perrie teases, letting her hands ghost over the tips of Jesy's nipples as she pulls her earlobe between her teeth.

Jade starts squealing and thrashing about, murmuring Leigh's name in such a way that Perrie knows she's close, and Perrie delights in the way that Jesy whines as Jade thrashes about, her loose hair splayed across Jesy's quivering thighs, tickling her.

Jade comes with a broken moan, and Leigh brings her down gently, still pumping her fingers in and out slowly as Jade rides out her high.

Jade pulls Leigh down for a kiss, moaning again when she tastes herself on Leigh's lips.

She pulls Leigh down into her arms after that, and for a moment, they all just lay there: Leigh on Jade, Jade on Jesy, and Jesy on Perrie.

Once Jade regains her breath, Perrie give's Jesy's swollen clit a little tweak that has her moaning.

"Not yet, baby," Perrie says patronizingly. "Jadey, could you come up here and hold Jes? I want to have a go at Leigh."

Leigh's eyes dart up Perrie's and Perrie grins at her wolfishly.

Jade presses a kiss to Leigh's chin- a traditional thank you seems a little ridiculous, given the circumstances- before she scrambles up the bed to swap places with Perrie.

Jesy adjusts easily in Jade's arms, and Jade realizes she likes her being there. She gives Jesy a little squeeze, and Jesy leans her head back on Jade's shoulder.

"Tease her a little, Jade, but don't let her get too close to coming," Perrie cautions, before diverting all her attention to Leigh.

She whispers in Leigh's ear, and Leigh nods eagerly.

"Go on, then," Perrie says, giving her bum a playful little slap as Leigh climbs onto all fours.

Perrie slides on the bed, situating herself under Leigh, grasping at Leigh's thighs. "Stay focused, yeah?" Perrie asks, clearly a little eager herself.

Leigh nods, pressing a kiss to Perrie's hip.

Perrie wastes no more time, yanking at Leigh's thighs so she's sat on Perrie's face, while Leigh licks at Perrie where she's laid under her.

Their moans are muffled by the fact that they're currently eating one another out, and the whole thing is mesmerizing to Jade.

She absentmindedly plays with Jesy's pebbly nipples as she watches Perrie and Leigh.

She moves her hands down Jesy's body when she really starts to whine, letting her fingers drag along Jesy's slit.

Jesy bucks her hips involuntarily, but Jade keeps her pinned, not wanting to face Perrie's wrath for giving Jesy too much freedom.

It's not long before Leigh really starts to keen, her hips grinding into Perrie's face as she comes.

She must get a little lazy when she finds release, as Perrie gives her a firm smack on the ass.

Leigh gets back to work, dutifully rolling her tounge along Perrie's clit until she comes with a groan.

Leigh rolls off of her when Perrie starts to whine, the two of them catching their breath a little more slowly than Jade found hers. Their position was a little more athletic though, Jade supposes.

As Perrie comes down, she starts to trace a hand along Jesy's feet, ankles, calves. As sensitive as Jesy is, there's not much she can do but whine at the feeling of being touched, even if the touches aren't coming where she wants them.

Jade moves her hands up to lock around Jesy's arms at Perrie's request.

"She's gonna get proper squirmy," Perrie says lowly.

Leigh rolls over, apparently having caught her breath enough to watch the spectacle that is surely about to unfold.

Perrie grins up at Jesy, who's a sweaty, sopping mess at this point.

"Patience, baby," she coos, pressing a kiss to the soles of Jesy's feet. She works her way up, pressing kisses every few inches until she reaches Jesy's thighs. She splays them open, and Jade's almost impressed at how flexible Jesy is. Her stomach clenches a little at the thought that maybe she's flexible because Perrie's made her this way. Maybe they do this so often that Jesy's body is used to what would, for Jade, be a tight stretch.

"Jadey, keep hold of her arms. Tight, okay? Leigh, touch her. Kiss her. Try and distract her from me. I don't want her to know what's coming next," Perrie says authoritatively.

Jade tightens her hold, and Leigh cups Jesy's breasts in her hands immediately at Perrie's command.

I mean, she was gonna do it anyway, but- all the better now that Perrie's given Leigh permission.

Perrie takes her time, pressing lazy kisses to the soft skin of Jesy's inner thighs as the girls work at her.

Finally, she puts her hands on each of Jesy's thighs, holding her open and giving her a slow lick, all the way up her slit.

She pays special attention to the swollen bundle of nerves at the top of her slit, briefly sucking it into her mouth before she pulls away completely.

"No, please," Jesy begs, trying to buck her hips. There's too many hands on her though, keeping her immobile, so she doesn't move.

"Patience," Perrie reminds, shark-like grin on her face, which is wet with Jesy's slickness.

She pushes a finger into Jesy as Leigh leans down to suck a nipple into her mouth.

Jade presses kisses to the top of Jesy's head as the girls tease her, loving the way that Jesy squirms in her arms.

Perrie adds another finger, crooking them so she hits that spot inside of Jesy that is almost enough to make her come, but not quite.

Perrie knows she can't come without direct contact on her clit, and delights in driving Jesy mad from the inside out.

"Pezza, pl-please," Jesy pleads, near tears from the duration of her unfulfilled sensations.

"Tell me what you want, Jes," she says, still working her fingers inside of her. "Tell me what you want me to do to you.

"Su-suck me, please," she begs, her voice breaking.

"Leigh looks like she's got it under control, baby," Perrie says, intentionally oblivious.

"Perrie," Jesy whines, clearly past the point of being frustrated, sexually or otherwise.

Perrie knows she has to let her come soon, especially if she wants Jesy to come twice so close together.

Perrie leans up for a moment, pressing a gentle kiss to Jesy's lips, before looking abruptly between Jade and Leigh.

"Keep hold of her. Keep playing with her. Do not let her go until I say, understand?" Perrie says seriously.

Both girls nod, and Perrie looks back at Jesy.

"Please, Perrie," she begs.

"Okay," Perrie acquiesces. "Just remember, you asked for it."

Perrie settles back in between Jesy's legs remarkably quickly, plunging two fingers deep inside of her as she sucks harshly at her clit.

Jesy starts to come almost as soon as Perrie starts sucking at her. Perrie keeps sucking, even after Jesy's gotten too sensitive.

Jesy squirms and cries out as Perrie keeps sucking at her relentlessly.

"Should we..." Jade asks Leigh-Anne. Do they listen to Jesy's whines to stop, or to Perrie's edict to keep going?

"She can take it," Leigh-Anne decides. "Especially after today. She deserves it. Don't you, Jes?"

Jesy just whines at them.

Perrie pulls at her hips them, preventing Jesy from shying away at the too-much sensation of it all.

The girls keep up their ministrations as Jesy's whines turn to moans, her body shaking as she comes again.

Perrie pulls back afterward this time, giving her one last, harsh lick before she lays her head on Jesy's tummy, looking up at her.

Jesy's throat is hoarse and her clit is throbbing. In fact, her whole body feels a little worse for wear, sweaty and strung-out as she is.

But, laying here between her girls feels something like perfection, so it's all worth it, she figures.

The girls shift a little as she catches her breath, Perrie climbing into her favorite spot, tucked just behind Jesy, as Leigh and Jade settle to either side.

"You took that so well, baby," Perrie says sweetly in her ear, pressing a kiss to the side of her head.

"Thank you," Jesy says, turning her head to give Perrie a kiss.

When the kiss gets too long, Jade starts to whine.

Jesy pulls back with a laugh, pressing one more kiss to Perrie's cheek when she sees her pout.

"Feelin' a bit left out, eh?" Jesy asks with a knowing smile as she turns to Jade.

Jade nods her head slowly, lips pressed together.

"C'mere, then," Jesy says, beckoning Jade forward and pressing a long (but not as long as Perrie's) kiss to her lips.

She feels Leigh tug at her arm as she pulls back from Jade. Never wanting to leave one of her girls out, she kisses Leigh next, before Leigh pulls back with a pop.

As Perrie watches them, she notes that Leigh is more dominant, like her, while Jade is more submissive, like Jesy.

She smiles a little at this revelation, as she imagines it's the opposite of what everyone expects. Jade and Jes are the well out there, outspoken "lawyers" of the group.

She and Leigh are babey.

Perrie more so than Leigh Anne, but that's how she prefers it to seem, anyway.

There's a tiny bit of lingering tension this time in the afterglow. An unasked question. Will this happen again? Once is an experiment, even an accident. But twice?

Twice is a habit.

Jade tries not to think about it. She knows Perrie and Jesy will continue on, maybe forever. She overheard them talking about Perrie staying a few days at Jesy's once the upcoming promo tour wraps, talking about christening Jesy's new house. She pretended not to notice the cheeky grab Perrie made for Jesy's bum.

Just like how right now, she's pretending not to be jealous.

A glance at Leigh leaves Jade wondering if she's thinking the same, what with the way she watches Pez and Jes, how she bites her lip as she does.

Jade crawls over to her then, and though Pesy notice, they don't seem to mind, too caught up in each other.

Jade settles herself in Leigh's arms, sighing happily when she feels Leigh press a kiss to her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment and leave kudos! 
> 
> Next smut is a p r o p e r Alerresy one, and it'll be up tomorrow! 
> 
> Let me know what you'd like to see once I get all of the pre-written ones posted! I'm always taking prompts. 
> 
> xx
> 
> syd
> 
> tumblr @16sydd16, wattpad @pesysgirl


	7. Quarantine and Chill? (Alerresy pt. I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alerresy in Quarantine pt I. The height of my bisexual delusions✨

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never written true BxGxG smut before (If you read my previous Alerresy oneshot, you know that lmao. It was phone sex, and Alex was bARELY there) so... just a warning, I guess. This smut isn't the most detailed I've ever written, and most of it is fluffy plot, so. Do with that what you will💫
> 
> Okay, I'll leave the rest for the end! Besides the warnings, of course.
> 
> Warnings:
> 
> Smut, Threesome, BxGxG (MxFxF), a lil' bit of dirty talk if you like... squint, lots of flirting... I can't remember anything else.
> 
> Read at your own risk!
> 
> Alright, here we go✨

Alex and Perrie's relationship isn't exactly open, but they are rather adventurous.

They're not strangers to bringing in a third, or even a fourth, but in the past it's all been people they don't know.

When Ellie announces that she'll be staying with her boyfriend for at least the next couple weeks, Perrie asks Alex a question.

About having Jesy come stay 'round.

And Alex is surprisingly okay with it. Even eager, Perrie thinks.

She tells Alex that Jesy wouldn't be here _just_ for that reason- Perrie's worried about her spending so much time alone, cause she and Jesy are alike in the way that they're their own worst enemies and too much time alone, especially in a situation like this, could be dangerous. But also, she admits, she and Jesy haven't been together in more than a year, because Jesy and Chris's relationship was closed, and Perrie's quite eager, to be honest.

So Perrie gives her a call.

Jesy questions whether it's okay with Alex, given the circumstances, and Perrie tells her that they've already talked it over.

"Interesting," Jesy remarks.

"He likes it, I think," she says. "Likes the idea of it. Of you and me together, under his roof. Maybe in his bed."

"I think I like it too," Jesy says lowly. "You know, Pez, I'm not- I mean, I've never done it before, but I don't think I'd be opposed to Alex watching. Maybe even participating."

"Interesting," Perrie parrots.

They decide that Jesy will pack a bag and come over tomorrow, bringing the dogs. Perrie doesn't mind, of course. She enjoys having a pack, and she knows Hatchi will like to see his friends. And they'll get to meet Travis!

Alex tries not to seem too geeked about Jesy coming over. She wonders if Alex has thought about it before, about she and Jesy together. Or even all of them together. She knows he's attracted to Jesy- hell, everyone's attracted to Jesy- she's very attractive, after all- and Perrie can't exactly blame him, since she agrees (and since she's been shagging Jesy on and off for the last 8 years or so, since her relationship with Zayn became an open one).

Perrie wakes up naked in Alex's arms to Hatchi barking, so she quickly throws on some tight little shorts and a long shirt to let him out.

She finds Jesy at the door when she does, who is staring at her amusedly.

Perrie grabs the dog crate from Jesy and lets Oscar and Reggie out with Hatchi, all three dogs hopping around excitedly. She shoes them all out to the back door, letting them run around the fenced in backyard.

Jesy leaves her bag in the front room, following Perrie into the kitchen when she prompts, watching Perrie put the kettle on.

She hops up on the counter, making casual conversation until Perrie makes grabby hands at her and Jesy nods with a laugh.

Perrie stands between her legs from where they hang off the counter and pulls Jesy in close, hugging her tight, just enjoying the feel of Jesy in her arms once again.

Jesy laughs a little, then sighs, hooking her legs and arms around Perrie.

Perrie pulls her down for a kiss then, and Jesy obliges. She can hardly resist Perrie, especially when she's all sleepy and sweet and snuggley (which, admittedly, is how Perrie is most of the time).

They're too caught up in their little morning bubble to notice Alex when he walks in, smiling at them sweetly. He knows they're soft for each other, and he supposes he should be jealous, but he's not. Really. Jesy's very respectful of his and Perrie's relationship, always checks in with Alex to make sure he's alright before the girls go on tour again - She texted him to make sure he was okay with all this last night, actually, just after she and Perrie talked- and he can hardly blame her for loving Perrie. Perrie's very easy to love, after all. Plus, she takes care of Perrie when he can't be there to do so, makes sure she's taken care of emotionally too, not just physically. She even taught Alex how to help calm Perrie down when she's really going through it. Alex likes Jesy, and likes her for Perrie. They're not the jealous type, Alex or Jesy, which is why the arrangement they've had up to now works. Jesy isn't trying to steal perrie, she knows Perrie and Alex work well together. She's just trying to show Perrie love.

Plus, Perrie's great in bed- sex and snuggling- so Jesy doesn't exactly mind their current arrangement. Perrie and Jesy love each other, surely, but they're not in love. Nor do they ignore the obvious sexual tension between them.

It's not causal, but they don't slap a label on it either. All three of them are young, attractive, trusting of one another. Which is why the three of them together just might work. At least for a little while.

"Am I still dreaming?" Alex asks with a crooked smile as he approaches them.

Perrie and Jesy break their kiss, proper startled. Jesy ducks her head into Perrie's neck for a moment, placing a kiss there, before she pulls her face away.

"Nah, you're awake. You're just really lucky," Jesy teases him.

"I think I might be the luckiest man alive at the minute," he says charmingly, letting his hand ghost across Jesy's leg and the small of Perrie's back as he walks by.

"Hey, where's my 'good morning' kiss?" Perrie whines as he passes her, still all tangled up in Jesy.

"Looked like Jes took care of that for me," he says with a laugh.

"Nah, this one's needy," Jesy teases, smacking a kiss to Perrie's cheek before pushing her away so that Jesy can hop off the counter. 

Perrie gropes her bum as she walks away, laughing as Jesy shrieks.

Alex watches the two of them, somewhere between happy and horny, and he's not exactly mad about it.

He spins Perrie around and pulls her in for a kiss while Jesy fixes her tea.

"Good Morning," he says after a long kiss, though not as long as the one Pez got from Jes.

"Mmh, it _is_ a good morning. Maybe the _best_ morning," Perrie says, loud enough for Jesy to hear.

Jesy laughs with a playful roll of her eyes. "Thanks for having me over. I was getting quite lonely in my house all by myself."

"We're quite thrilled to have you," Alex says honestly, grabbing a box of sugar cubes from the cabinet for their tea.

"Extremely thrilled," Perrie says, appreciatively eyeing the two of them, a naughty gleam appearing in her eye. "Alex, I think Jes needs a "good morning" kiss too."

They both look at Perrie first, and then each other. This is new territory for the both of them. Even though they have the same, single degree of separation sexually, there's never been anything more than friendliness between them.

"Only if Jesy wants it," Alex assures Jesy, looking at her.

"I'm open to it," Jesy says, a little thrill going through her.

"I don't want you to feel pressured just cause you're here," Alex says. "If you just want to, ah, _spend time_ with Perrie, that's fine. I don't want you to feel forced into anything."

"I don't feel forced," she says. "When Pez and I talked about me coming over, I'm actually the one who told her that I was, um. Open to _spending time_ together, all three of us. If that's what yous want."

"That's what I want," Perrie says lowly, drawing both Alex and Jesy's attention.

Perrie nods at them, and they approach each other slowly.

Jesy lets her right hand come to rest on Alex's chest while her left plays with his hair, just at the bottom of his hairline on the back of his neck.

He shivers a little and chuckles, earning a giggle from Jesy and a proper laugh from Perrie.

He wraps both arms around Jesy, pulling her nice and close, letting one hand drift close to her bum while the other plants itself firmly in the middle of her back, cradling her to him.

Perrie watches on, thinking that maybe seeing her best friend in her boyfriend's arms should make her feel jealous, but she feels only arousal. She's wanted this, the three of them all together, for some time now. She threw the idea out last night, expecting one of them to shoot it down outright, beyond thrilled when they both agreed.

She waits with bated breath, feels like cheering once their lips finally meet.

The kiss is soft, even chaste at first, until they pull back a bit and Perrie whines " _more._ "

They look at each other and laugh a little, neither of them a stranger to Perrie's demands, and duck back in for another kiss, this one longer, deeper.

Jesy curls her hand on Alex's chest, tugs a little harder at his hair, and he moans just a bit, cupping a hand around Jesy's bum and giving it a cheeky little squeeze while pulling her closer with his other arm.

Jesy wiggles a little when he gropes her, but not as much as when Perrie grabbed her earlier.

Perrie grins as she notices this, pleased that she knows the both of them better than they know each other, though Jesy's doing quite well so far. Jesy's just very sensual, has always been good at sex, even in the beginning of her and Perrie's relationship. She's just very intuitive, Perrie supposes, and also very good at taking physical cues.

They kiss for a little longer, until the kettle goes off, the sound pulling them apart with sheepish laughs.

They both seemed to enjoy it, and while Perrie's pretty sure Alex is ready to go further (judging by the growing bulge is his basketball shorts), she's not so sure about Jes. She doesn't doubt that Jesy will be ready for more some time in the near future, but she's just gone through a breakup. Maybe she's not ready for anyone but Perrie yet.

She's always ready for Perrie.

"Should we have some breakfast?" Perrie asks causally, cutting the lingering tension from the kiss easily.

"I mean, that really depends on one thing," Jesy says far too seriously.

"What's that?" Perrie asks, confused.

Jesy smiles. "Do you wanna make breakfast? Cause I sure as shit can't do it."

"Neither can I," Alex reminds her, though she's already well aware.

"Useless, the both of you," Perrie says with a grin. "Why don't yous find something on the telly and then come back and help slice fruit. I'll get started on French toast."

"Perfect," Alex says, giving Perrie a peck. "Thank you, babe."

"Mmh hmm," Perrie responds, pretending to be dissatisfied.

Jesy pulls her in next, very, very slowly, kissing her lightly, then deeply, then lightly again as she caresses Perrie's cheek with the tips of her fingers .

"Thank you, Baba," she says softly as she pulls back.

Perrie just sighs dreamily and nods.

"Well, now you've made me look bad," Alex says jokingly.

They laugh.

"Don't worry," Jesy starts, "I'll show you how to make it up to her later."

Honestly, fuck the French toast. Perrie's ready to eat something else for breakfast.

"Maybe we can talk about it in the den," Alex suggests teasingly, knowing it'll get a rise out of Perrie.

Perrie pouts, and the both of them flock to her, pressing a kiss to either cheek.

"Gosh, why didn't I think of this earlier? We've been in quarantine for like three weeks!" Perrie says, rubbing her thighs together to try and stave off her arousal.

Jesy and Alex laugh on either side of her, Jesy sliding her foot between Perrie's so that Perrie knows Jesy's seen her legs move.

"Wasn't the right time yet, love," Jesy says, smacking one more kiss to Perrie's cheek before backing off. "Okay, I'm not trying to start something I can't finish, and I won't be finishing anything this morning but breakfast. I'm too hungry," Jesy says, though the look in her eyes tells Perrie that Jesy's more nervous than anything.

"That's quite alright, babe," Perrie says, shooting Jesy a friendly smile. Even with their history- actually, _because_ of their history, Perrie imagines that this must be a bit weird for Jesy. Especially considering that she's just gone through a breakup of her own.

"Okay, you two," Perrie says with a clap, shooing them away. "Off to the TV. I'll call you when I need you."

With little smiles, Jesy and Alex tuck off to the front room.

After Perrie whips up the egg wash and has most of the slices prepped, she calls for them.

Alex enters alone.

"Jesy's just run to the bathroom," he tells Perrie before she can ask.

"Alright," she says with a small smile. "Can you grab the strawberries out of the fridge?"

Alex nods, grabbing the carton of strawberries as well as some raspberries he notices on the same shelf, taking them to the sink to wash.

Once he's done, he lays them on a paper towel and sets about chopping up the strawberries.

"Hey, Alex?" Perrie calls.

"Yeah?" He turns to look at her, brow furrowed from- well, from his concentration cutting the strawberries, she supposes. No one would accuse him of being the brightest bulb, but he doesn't have to be. He's a fantastic athlete with a great body and an even better heart. She likes him just how he is. Being proper brilliant along with all his other amazing qualities would just be unfair.

"I don't want you to feel left out or anything, but- I just think Jesy- she just went through a breakup, you know, and she usually needs comfort after those, so if I'm hanging on her and holding her hand and stuff more than I am yours for the next couple days-"

"I won't sweat it, babe," He says, popping a strawberry in his mouth. "You're both proper cuddly, and I know this is a little weird for everyone involved, but probably especially for her. Especially 'cos of everything with Chris."

"You're wonderful, d'you know that?" Perrie asks, giving Alex a quick squeeze.

He just grins at her, going back to chopping the strawberries.

"She's big on physical affection," Perrie says, turning back to him. "It's the best way to make her feel comfortable. I know boys aren't very huggy, but Jes would probably appreciate a cuddle from you as well, even just a friendly one.

"Noted," Alex says, finding Perrie's fussiness about Jesy more than a little cute.

"I've asked her to let me know the second she starts to feel anything close to uncomfortable as well." Alex tells perrie. "We talked in the Den. I told her I know this is probably kinda weird for her, so she just needed to let me know to back off whenever and I would. She said that was fine with her, that she'd let me know."

"Oh, she'll let you know alright," Perrie says with a laugh, thinking about how Jesy's never one to mince words.

"What will I let Alex know?" Jesy asks with a smile as she silently enters the room.

"Just how you're feeling," he says with a kind smile.

Jesy nods, almost shyly, and Perrie's heart jumps a little in her chest.

"I'm not really the type to hold back," Jesy says, and Perrie laughs loudly.

In response, Jesy winks.

—-

They eat breakfast all together at the table, wanting to keep this sticky, syrupy mess confined to as small a space as possible. After, Jesy offers to do the dishes while Pez and Alex sort out the TV.

Alex waves her off, insisting he do them so that the girls have time for a little catch up. Perrie doesn't need to be told twice, grabbing Jesy's arm and pulling her off to the den, the two of them laughing.

Alex hears them giggle periodically while he tends to the dishes.

By the time he joins them, though, Jesy is teary-eyed and Perrie is humming to her, holding her tight around the waist as she strokes her hair and presses kisses to her forehead.

"Do you want me to go?" Alex asks, pointing back at the door he just came through.

"No," Jesy says, waving a hand at him dismissively as she sniffles. "Just some post break-up drama. Not your fault. You can come sit with us, Perrie's put on _SVU_."

"It's Jesy's favorite," Perrie explains with a grimace.

Alex nods in response, figuring Jesy must be going through it if Perrie, who refuses to watch _Scooby Doo_ 'cos it's too scary, has agreed to watch _Law & Order_.

Alex settles on the couch next to Jesy without overthinking it, throwing an arm around her and hoping he's not overstepping.

Jesy leans her head on him so he holds her tighter, snuggling her properly.

She curls into him, keeping hold of Perrie while she does, until the three of them are just one big cuddle with Jesy smushed in the middle.

She cries for a bit longer, but she's well finished with her tears by the time Captain Olivia Benson makes an arrest at the end of the episode.

They lay cuddled together a bit longer, just soaking up the comfort their embrace brings, before they decide to take the dogs for a walk. It's a lovely, sunny day after all, something they don't get many of, and it seems a shame to waste it.

That's when Perrie decides to go fetch Travis, her brand new little baby doggie that Jesy (and everyone else) are still yet to meet.

Jesy laughs as Perrie scurries off, used to her little ray of sunshine being perpetually peppy. She helps Alex get Hatchi onto his lead, and then Alex helps her with Oscar and Reggie.

Jesy feels a bit like Jeffree Star, what with this herd of pomeranians at her feet, all of which go a little mad when Perrie carries out the cutest little frenchie puppy.

"Perrie," Jesy gasps, walking over to her immediately, still holding Hatchi's lead. Perrie grins at her, giving her newest pup a couple kisses on the head before she hands him off to Jesy, taking Hatchi's lead from her in the process.

Travis snuggles right into Jesy, slobbering a bit, but he's so cute that Jesy hardly minds.

He whufs out a breath and Jesy coos, her voice breaking like girl's voices always seem to do when something is just _too_ cute.

"Do you want to handle him on our walk?" Perrie asks, tucking a loose lock of Jesy's hair behind her ear because she just looks so cute and Perrie can't help herself. "I've gotta warn you, you'll have to carry him most of the way. He's still got sea legs."

"Can I?" she asks, looking almost near tears.

"Yeah, course," Perrie says, grinning at her. "Alex will mind Reggie and Oscar."

Jesy looks up at Alex. "I've got 'em," he grins, just happy to see Jesy happy after her little bout earlier. He's a good boy, but he's still a boy, which means he's sometimes still a little scared of tears. He's more than glad to see Jesy smiling at their new pup instead of sobbing on the couch.

"I'll take him, then," Jesy says, still looking at the fat puppy in her arms. "He's called...?"

"Travis. Our little Travvy-boy," Perrie offers.

" _Travis_. He's so _cute_ , Pez," Jesy says, still a bit in awe.

"He is, inn' he?" Perrie asks, managing to tear her eyes away from Jesy for the time being. "Ready to go?"

Jesy nods, looking up at Perrie and Alex for just a second before she goes back to Travis.

"Lead the way."

\---

They get papped walking the dogs, Perrie thinks. She can't be sure. Alex and Jesy tell her it's not a big deal, that it was probably just a kid with a camera-phone, but Perrie just feels... off about it.

Jesy manages to convince her that there's nothing weird about it, that everyone knows they're friends and Jesy's going through a tough time and it makes perfect sense for her to come and stay with her best friend for a little while.

Alex backs her up, mostly with nods and reassuring smiles, and before he knows it, Perrie's as calm as she's ever been. Alex suspects Jesy might possess some secret, magical force when it comes to Perrie and her nerves. Witchcraft or not, he's very grateful.

After the walk is a little catchup, some social media stuff, and then lunch. After lunch is lazy time, a bit of _Just Dance_ for all of them, and then some sort of karaoke game. By some miracle, Alex pulls out a win, but he's convinced it's 'cos the girls let him. Jesy claims she just kept forgetting to hold the microphone up to her face, and Perrie insists that she did too many improvised runs and that "the game couldn't catch them all."

Perrie makes dinner while Jesy and Alex play Jenga on the bar, the two of them swearing up a storm. They're both good natured, but also far too competitive, and Alex looks a little worried after Jesy tells him to sleep with one eye open.

Perrie just laughs, knowing the both of them are all bark and no bite, before announcing that dinner is ready.

Perrie can tell that Jesy is a little in awe of just how much food Alex can put in his body without puking, even though she doesn't say anything.

They all feel a bit stuffed after dinner, especially since none of them have worked out today, but Perrie says they can count their walk as their workout.

Alex and Jesy aren't satisfied with that, though.

"I've got to at least have a bit of a run or something," Jesy insists, and Alex nods his agreement. "Yeah, I can't eat like I do and just sit around. I'll get pudgy."

"Not all of us have those hyperspeed Edward's metabolisms," Jesy teases, poking Perrie's tight tummy.

Perrie giggles at the poke and then groans at their conversation, pouting. "Ugh, fine."

"Jes, do you wanna work out together?" Alex asks. "I've been wanting to do a partner workout but Perrie's never up for it."

"I'm _always_ up for a certain _kind_ of partner workout," Perrie teases, giving Alex the eye, and Jesy can't help but laugh.

"Don't fall for it, my friend," Jesy says, grabbing Alex's arm and dragging him towards the home gym.

Alex shakes his head jokingly, letting out a ridiculously loud breath.

"It's just so hard not to, you know," he says, grinning at them.

"It's hard, huh?" Jesy says as she bites her lip suggestively, letting her eyes drift down to Alex's junk and then back up to his face.

Now it's Perrie's turn to laugh as Alex shakes his head again, a little less amused this time.

Jesy laughs along with Perrie once she's done putting on her little lip biting show.

"C'mon, we've got plenty of time for that later!" Jesy says with a grin. "But only if I get a workout in now."

"That's good enough incentive for me," Perrie says, grabbing Alex and Jesy by the arm and marching them toward the gym.

Alex laughs, and Jesy grins.

They split apart to get dressed, surprised when they meet at the gym and there's no Perrie.

"I thought she was with you," Jesy tells Alex.

"Nah. I haven't seen her since we decided to get changed," Alex answers, just as clueless.

They both get to stretching now that they're dressed for the occasion, deciding to start on the treadmills before they get into anything big.

Alex tries to match Jesy's pace, but he's already a little gassed by the ten minute mark, even though Jesy's got her incline set higher.

"Bloody hell, that body's not just for show, huh?" Alex huffs out, equal parts attracted to Jesy and impressed by her hyper-athletic form.

"Nah, I've got fat genes," Jesy says evenly, clearly annoyed. "My dad. Fucker."

Alex laughs at that, but not too hard, 'cos he's already properly out of breath.

Jesy's sorta wondering how Alex is so quick on the field yet so winded now, but she supposes that they _have_ been on quarantine for quite a while now.

"Jes, I'm gassed," Alex says, proper huffing. "Maybe I'll do some weights stuff while you finish your run?"

"Sounds good," Jesy says, hardly breathy at all. "I don't like to do anything but free weights on the upper body anyway."

"Excellent," Alex says, slowing the treadmill to a stop over the course of a couple minutes.

Jesy's nearly finished with her run and Alex is almost done with his usual lifts when Perrie walks in, nearly naked, dragging a sun-lounger behind her. She's got sunglasses perched atop her head, and a mixed drink of some sort in one hand. She's wearing the white, thick-strapped bathing suit from Leigh-Anne's collection, which is Jesy's favorite. Alex's favorite is the yellow, 'cos it shows the most skin, but he's a fan of this one as well. He's a fan of every one of them, really, so long as they're on his girlfriend.

"That don't look like workout gear, babe," Jesy remarks with a laugh, slowing her pace gradually, finally huffing a bit.

"That's 'cos I'm not working out. I'm just... tanning."

Jesy laughs. "Tanning indoors at night?"

"There are less harmful UV rays," Perrie says matter of factly, clearly pleased with her retort.

Jesy barks out a loud laugh at that. "Touché."

Alex sits up from his weight bench as the two of them talk, catching sight of Perrie in her white bikini and Jesy in skintight leggings and a black sports-bra together for the first time. Jesy's left her treadmill to stand close to Perrie, the two of them as magnetic as ever, drifting closer to each other with every giggle and whispered word. Alex is sure they don't realize that they're getting closer. They're just _drawn_ to each other.

He remembers being a little jealous the first time he saw them perform, when he and Perrie were just casually seeing each other. Perrie levelled with him when he asked about it. She told him that she and Jesy had a history, but that they couldn't be any more than friends while Little Mix was still active, so at that point they'd agreed to keep things casual and just see where the years take them. Perrie assured Alex that Jesy would be very respectful if Perrie and Alex entered in a relationship, but that he'd have to be okay with she and Jesy being close, that he'd have to trust her.

Alex has appreciated her honesty from the beginning, and he knows that Perrie and Jesy remained just friends for the first year or so of Alex's relationship with Perrie, before they opened things up. They'd hung out plenty of times in group settings, and Alex and Jesy had always gotten on. Alex realized that if Perrie needed someone to take care of her while they were apart, he'd rather it be Jesy than anyone else. So, when Jesy's then-current relationship ended and Alex and Perrie became comfortable in theirs, a year and a half in, Alex was actually the one to ask Perrie if she wanted to figure something out with Jesy while they were on tour.

Saying Perrie was thrilled would've been an understatement. Luckily, Alex didn't mind. By that point, he was very secure in his position as Perrie's boyfriend. Perrie clearly felt the same, as when Alex offered for her to crack on with Jesy, she told him that she wouldn't mind if he wanted to do the same with his friend Matt, whom he's around constantly cause they work together, and Alex was plenty happy with that. He supposes that their relationship isn't exactly open, but the door's certainly cracked.

They've brought in a third a few times before, usually on vacation, where people are less likely to recognize them while they're on the pull. Usually women, 'cos Perrie prefers it. They're both bi, but if Perrie wasn't actively in a quite enthusiastic sexual relationship with Alex, he'd think she was gay.

She just, like. Loves women. Not that Alex is complaining, as he also has a preference for the fairer sex, though he actively enjoys partners of all genders.

Watching Perrie steal a kiss from Jesy jarrs him from his current thoughts. Jesy pushes her away with a little laugh, insisting that Perrie let them finish their workout before they get up to any funny business, and Perrie reluctantly agrees.

Jesy turns to walk over to Alex and Perrie smacks her ass.

"Stop it," Jesy says as she points at Perrie, though it doesn't seem like she means it.

"Alright, alright," Perrie concedes, sitting back and sipping her drink.

Jesy and Alex work out some side-by-side exercises to do before they get into the real partner stuff.

Perrie puts her book down and pushes her sunglasses to the edge of her nose as she gawks at them, making it clear she's looking.

Jesy keeps just a hair of space between her and Alex once they finally get to partner planks, mostly for Perrie's benefit.

Perrie groans.

"Right, you're just being cruel now," Perrie whines, and Jesy collapses from her plank onto Alex, laughing.

Alex brings his arms up around her, just cause it feels right, and Jesy just rests on him a moment, both proper tired from their workout and eager to get more comfortable being close with Alex.

They stay like that for a little while, content, until Perrie plops herself onto Jesy's back, causing involuntary groans from both Alex and Jesy.

"You didn't wanna just gently add yourself to the cuddle?" Jesy asks, pretending to be put-off.

"Actually, I wanted to be in the middle of the sweaty sandwich," Perrie says indignantly, "but I didn't know how to make that happen logistically, so I just plopped myself on top."

Alex laughs a little. "You can be in the middle tonight, babe."

Perrie squeals. "Ah, I almost forgot about tonight! Bless tonight," Perrie says dreamily, curling her arms around Jesy.

Jesy giggles a little, happily pinned between the two of them. Alex sees Perrie smack a very enthusiastic kiss to Jesy's cheek. Jesy smiles- proper smiles, with teeth and everything- and Alex is quite enamoured by the sight. He's always gotten on with Jesy, always found her pretty, but he's never really paid attention to how cute she is when she's being goofy. He weren't really lookin' at how cute she was, to be fair, 'cos he wasn't sure he was allowed. Now, he's definitely allowed, and he definitely appreciates her cuteness.

"Alright, come on then," Alex says with a wiggle, not wanting to dwell _too_ much on how he's clearly attracted to Jesy before he's sure it's the right time to do so. "We've got to finish this workout."

"We could do something else to finish our workout," Jesy suggests casually once they're all back on their feet, running a gentle hand up Perrie's arm.

"Please," Perrie begs. "I've been wet since breakfast."

"Sorry, love," Jesy says with a laugh. "I needed a little more time to wrap my head around the idea."

"I can sit this one out," Alex says, even though it looks like it pains him to say it. "If you need some more time."

"Very noble," Jesy says with a grin, and Perrie laughs. "I'm not sure how- um, _active_ a roll I'm ready for you to have, but- I know I'm ready for you to at least watch. I don't wanna leave you out."

"I don't know what I did to deserve this, but thank you," Alex says to the heavens.

Jesy snorts and Perrie rolls her eyes, but smiles.

Before Alex can even really register what's going on, Perrie's pulled Jesy closer and is kissing her properly.

Jesy moans into the kiss, wrapping her arms around Perrie and tugging at her hair, making Perrie groan in return.

Alex is shellshocked, but in the absolute best way.

Perrie and Jesy move together like they've been doing it for years.

 _It's 'cos they have_ , Alex's brain reminds him. That somehow makes this whole thing even hotter.

In between kisses, Perrie mumbles, "Bed, Baba," and starts leading Jesy towards her and Alex's room just as Jesy steps the other way, toward the guest room.

They just sort of stop and look at each other.

"Alex put my stuff in the guest room, so I just thought-"

"Nonsense," Perrie says as she runs a hand along Jesy's cheek, tracing her knuckle along Jesy's jaw. "Unless you'd rather..."

"No," Jesy says quietly, but firmly. "You know I like sleeping with you as much as I like _sleeping with_ you. I just thought maybe you two didn't want me, like, all up in your personal space."

"I don't mind," Perrie says seriously, and Jesy laughs.

"I know you don't," Jesy grins at her goofily.

"I don't either, Jes," Alex says. "Honestly. Our bed's plenty big, I don't mind sharing."

"I just didn't wanna barge in your house and be like "I'll take your girlfriend and your bed, thanks,'" Jesy admits sheepishly, and Alex laughs, big and hearty.

"I don't feel like that at all," he assures her. "And if I do, I'll tell ya. I think this will work best if we're all open with each other, yeah?"

"Yeah," Jesy and Perrie say in unison, giggling at one another after they do. They seem to remember the position they were in before the bed conversation started, and they share a long kiss before Perrie starts dragging Jesy toward their bedroom once again.

Perrie lays Jesy out on the bed as soon as they enter the bedroom, and Jesy squeals a little. Perrie looms overtop of Jesy, pinning her to the bed, while Alex watches attentively.

"Pezza," Jesy whines, tugging at Perrie's shoulders a bit.

"Hmm?" Perrie responds, pressing kisses to the underside of Jesy's jaw, licking at her salty skin.

"I'm all sweaty," Jesy says, and Perrie pulls back a little.

"Yeah, I know," Perrie says. "I like you all sweaty."

"I don't wanna get my sweat all over the bed," Jesy says, sliding her hands along Perrie's back and bum. "Maybe we should do this in the shower."

"I know you're partial to shower sex, babe," Perrie says with a cheeky grin, before her expression turns a little more serious. "But I'm about to make you come so hard you won't be able to stand. Maybe round two can be in the shower?"

Jesy nods, not needing any other convincing.

Alex is almost painfully hard now, raking his hands through his hair as he tries to wrap his mind around the scene in front of him. Perrie likes a bit of dirty talk in bed, but the way she talks to Jesy, how dominant she is with her... Alex thinks he may need to do some meditative breathing so he doesn't bust in his shorts just from listening to them.

Before he even knows what's happening, Perrie's got Jesy's top off and is playing with her nipples, one in her mouth and one pinched between her fingers. She keeps working her way down Jesy's body until she's licking at her abs, pulling her tights down slowly. Perrie's biting at Jesy's hipbone when Jesy calls for him.

"Alex," Jesy says breathily.

"Huh?" Alex says lamely, his brain overloaded by everything that's happening right now.

Jesy can feel Perrie's smile where it's pressed to her skin, can feel her breath come out in bursts as she laughs quietly at her boyfriend's distracted response, muffling the sound of her laughter against Jesy.

"Can you take ca-care of Pez while she... fuck, while she tends to me?" Jesy asks, always looking out for Perrie.

Alex nods dumbly, watching the two of them for a minute more before he comes up behind Perrie, grabbing her hips in his hands and grinding her bum back against him.

Perrie backs into him, shifting her weight back onto Alex while she keeps at Jesy, still nipping gently at her hipbones.

Perrie sits back all of a sudden to whip Jesy's pants off entirely, leaving her completely bare before she and Alex.

Alex just... stares. His hands tighten on Perrie's hips, but he stops moving against her. Perrie can guess why. She was struck dumb the first time she saw Jesy totally naked, too. She's still awestruck every time she has Jesy like this, naked and squirming around under her.

She grasps Jesy's thighs in her hands, pushes them apart nearly as far as they'll go. Jesy's quite flexible anyway, but for Perrie? For Perrie, she'll always stretch a little bit farther. Perrie's quite good at pushing Jesy to her limits, but it's not like Jesy minds. She likes it when Perrie pushes.

"Fuck, Jes," Perrie says, letting her eyes rove Jesy's body before she meets Jesy's eyes. "You're so gorgeous."

Jesy rolls her eyes playfully, but Perrie's not playing around. She lunges at Jes, pinning her hands above her head.

"Don't roll your eyes at me," Perrie says seriously, still looming over Jesy. Their faces are only a couple inches apart when they hear Alex groan loudly and turn to look at him.

"Sorry," he says sincerely, hands back dragging through his own hair. "I just- I'm- you two are- I'm so hard I could cut diamonds right now."

Perrie laughs aloud and nearly collapses onto Jesy. Jesy, not wanting to hurt Alex's feelings or anything, hides her laugh in the hollow between Perrie's neck and shoulder.

"Maybe you should just sit back and watch this time, babe," Perrie patronizingly tells him over her shoulder. "Go ahead and take care of yourself, we don't mind. I'm not quite done teasing Jes yet," she says, turning back to Jesy before Alex even has the chance to respond, sucking a kiss into her neck.

In response, Jesy does that breathy little whine that turns Perrie into an absolute fucking madwoman and Perrie releases Jesy's hands, cradling her face and kissing her hard.

"Jes, it _kills_ me when you do that," Perrie moans as she pulls back. Jesy just grins up at her, a little breathless from Perrie's kiss, and Perrie's heart flip-flops in her chest.

"So, do you- ah, do you really not mind if I just take care of myself, then?" Alex interrupts, palming himself over his workout shorts.

"Bloody hell, babe," Perrie turns to him. "You're ruinin' me moment!"

"I just need someone to touch it!" He yells, gesturing to his dick. "Even if it's me!"

"Alex, c'mere," Jesy says, leaning up a bit. Perrie stays over top of her as she sits up, keeps pressing kisses to her neck, her jaw, her ear. Jesy laughs when Perrie pecks her ear, and Perrie smiles and nuzzles against her, revelling in how good it feels to be with Jesy again. It has been over a year, after all. She's missed this more than she'd like to admit.

Alex has wandered over to the bed by then, standing off to the side a bit awkwardly as Perrie and Jesy kiss and touch and giggle. Perrie's bikini top is gone all of a sudden, and then Jesy's pulling her bottoms off as well, getting Perrie completely naked before she turns to Alex.

Jesy reaches a hand toward him, drawing him just a little bit closer. She strokes him over his shorts and he breathes heavy, looking down at her. She looks up at him in question, silently asking permission, and he nods eagerly.

Perrie's kept pressing kisses to Jesy this whole time, but she stops when she sees Jesy pull down Alex's shorts so that his cock bobs out. Jesy runs her fingers around the head of it, just barely touching, before she pulls away, holding her fingers up to Perrie's mouth.

Perrie takes them in eagerly, wrapping her tongue around them and making sure they're proper slick. She licks between Jesy's fingers, then sucks on them one by one until Jesy pulls her hand away with a pop. Perrie and Alex both watch dutifully as Jesy grasps Alex in her hand, moving her hand slowly and then more quickly. Alex groans hard, swearing, when Jesy does this _thing_ with her hand. Jesy smiles, satisfied at the power she holds, as she pushes Alex away, tells him to _go behind Pez_.

"Fuck, Jes," Alex moans as he tries to walk to his spot behind Perrie, a little wobbly on his legs. "What..."

Jesy just winks up at him and then at Perrie, who is weirdly proud of her for garnering such a reaction from Alex.

"She's just a sex goddess," Perrie offers, kissing her way back down Jesy's body. Her neck, her collarbones, the valley of her breasts. Sucking kisses to each nipple, and a little bit of tongue action, for good measure. She moves down her ribcage when she's satisfied, pressing kisses to her abdomen, all the way back down to Jesy's hipbones, which are still a little red from her earlier nips. Perrie presses the softest of kisses to them now, just barely ghosting her lips over Jesy's reddened skin until Jesy makes that little breathy noise again, the one that drives Perrie fucking mad.

Alex grabs Perrie round the waist, easing himself inside her as she pushes Jesy's legs open, licking her all the way up to her clit.

Jesy swears when she does, and it's music to Perrie's ears.

Alex starts moving faster as Perrie licks Jesy more quickly, teasing her tongue inside Jesy's entrance before she pulls back to suck at her clit.

Jesy fists her hand in Perrie's hair while she sucks at her, and Alex bucks harder when he sees.

Perrie's brain can't even comprehend what's happening at the minute, how she's basically living her wet dreams, with Jesy's hand fisted in her hair and Alex dicking into her eagerly.

Perrie licks as she sucks, drawing a series of breathy little moans from Jesy, before she plunges two fingers into her, wanting nothing more than to give Jesy _more more more_ when she makes _that_ noise. Alex sees this, feels Perrie clench around him, and he loses all control, snapping his hips as fast as he can. He lets the hand round Perrie's waist dip down to her clit, rubbing it harshly as he moves in her.

Perrie's moans, muffled by where she's got her mouth on Jesy, send Alex over the edge. He comes first, and he's too satisfied to feel insecure about that fact at the minute. Jesy follows quickly, close already, but completely driven over the edge when Perrie does _that thing_ with her tongue, where she moans and rolls her tongue and sucks all at the same time somehow and it might be too much if it wasn't just enough and-

And when she comes, she moans and her voice breaks, and that sound, _that sound_ , combined with Alex's finger still rubbing harsh circles over Perrie's clit, sends Perrie over the edge.

Jesy's got her thighs clenched round Perrie's head and Perrie loves it- she might live her whole life between Jesy's thighs if she could- but she does have to breathe.

Jesy murmurs a _sorry, baby_ , when Perrie taps at her thigh, goes to pull Perrie up to lay with her.

Perrie lets her head rest on Jesy's stomach for a little bit, enjoys the way Jesy runs her hands through Perrie's hair, scratching along her scalp like she knows Perrie likes, before she crawls up into Jesy's arms.

Alex leans on the edge of the bed, unsure exactly where he fits, 'cos he'd planned to cuddle Perrie- but Perrie's near the edge on the side of the bed, already all cuddled into Jesy, and-

"Alex, c'mere," Jesy murmurs for the second time tonight, though this time she says it much softer and sweeter. Alex crawls up behind Jesy, who lifts her arm so that Alex can slip his arm around her waist, spooning her while she snuggles Perrie, who's laying on Jesy's chest, their legs tangled together.

They laze in this afterglow for quite some time. Jesy and Alex become far more comfortable with each other, 'cos it's hard not to be comfortable when you're still in that post-orgasmic haze, all closed-eyed and jelly-limbed.

Perrie presses gentle kisses to Jesy's jaw and holds her tight, honestly thrilled to have her back after her stint with Chris. Perrie knows she's getting ahead of herself, but right now, she thinks she wants Jesy to be here all the time, to live with them. Permanently.

 _At least for the rest of quarantine_ , Perrie reasons in her head. She and Alex don't even live together when they're not in quarantine. So it would be totally non-commital, she tells herself. _Jesy's already here. It just makes sense for her to stay._

She doesn't bring it up now, though. No, now is time for soft kisses and warm snuggles, not needless words.

Jesy is the first to break their cuddle, just like Perrie suspected she would be. "Pee after sex" is Jesy's longheld mantra, after all.

Perrie rolls over into Alex's arms while Jesy uses the bathroom.

"Everything good?" Perrie asks him, wanting to make sure they're on the same page.

"Couldn't be better," He says with a cheeky grin, pressing a long kiss to Perrie's lips before he hops up as well. He pulls his shorts on, running a hand through his messy hair.

"You need a haircut, bubs," Perrie reminds him, and he smiles at her.

"There's no one here to give me one," he reminds her.

"Well, between Jesy and me, I'm sure we can figure something out," Perrie says matter-of-factly.

"I don't trust you lot with my luscious locks," he says, backing towards their bedroom door, likely to go bathe in "his" bathroom. They may be living together at the minute, but they are sure as hell not sharing a bathroom. This way, they both have plenty of counter space. Keeps everyone happy. "I'll end up bald or dyed red, I'm sure of it."

Perrie rolls her eyes good-naturedly. "Whatever. You gonna go for a shower?"

"Yeah. Between the workout and the sex, I'm doubly sweaty. You gonna grab a shower with Jes?" He asks knowingly.

I mean, Perrie didn't really know how to ask, but...

"Would that be okay with you?" Perrie questions, genuinely curious.

"Sure," he says with a sly smirk. "I'm not ready for another round yet anyway. I wouldn't want to deprive you, though."

Perrie hops up from the bed, still naked as the day she was born, and throws her arms around her boyfriend, giving him a smacking kiss.

"You're the best boyfriend ever ever _ever_ ," Perrie says before kissing him again.

"You're just saying that 'cos I'm encouraging you to shag your best friend," he chuckles.

"No!" Perrie defends.

Alex quirks an eyebrow at her.

"Okay, that might be a small part of it..." she says far too innocently.

"That's what I thought," Alex says, with a full laugh this time.

"Hey, you get to shag my best friend too!" Perrie defends. "Don't act like this is only beneficial for me."

"I suppose you're right," he says, ducking down to give her one last kiss before he sets off for his bathroom. "Have fun with Jes."

Perrie just winks.

She runs over to her bathroom door once Alex leaves the room, knocking on it rapidly until Jesy opens it a couple seconds later, her hands still wet from just washing them.

"Hello," Jesy says playfully.

"Hello, Baba," Perrie says with a massive grin. "I believe I promised you round two in the shower?

Jesy grins at her, proper big, before she yanks Perrie into the bathroom and pushes her up against the door.

"You know I'm always ready for round two."

\---

The girls wander out into the kitchen, wet haired and giggling, about 10 minutes after Alex does.

They're so caught up in each other that they don't notice him right away, and for the first time, he feels a little left out.

"Hey," he says, trying to sound casual as he hops up from the chair he was sat in.

Jesy, who's currently rested on Perrie's shoulder, looks up at Perrie, and they grin.

Turning to him, still with one arm each curled around each other, they stick their arms out for him, making little grabby hands in-sync.

He trots over, happily, eagerly wrapping his arms around his girls.

 _My girls_ , he thinks. _I like the sound of that._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Is this the best smut I've ever written? Not by a long shot. I got too invested in the idea of them all accidentally falling in love, sorryboutit.
> 
> Also ik I italicize shit a lot but this was... excessive. 
> 
> Also also ik I already mentioned this, but this smut was... not great you guys, I'm sorry. I really was focused on the story, as stupid as that is. Love that for me.
> 
> This started as a note in my phone and I tried to rewrite a lot of it but I got tired so the narration is off through the whole thing but I cba to fix it, so it is what it is🤷🏼♀️
> 
> There is a part two, both with better smut and a better cute factor, imo, so if you'd like to see that, leave a comment!
> 
> I'm sure I had a bunch of other mostly pointless things to say, but I'm really tired so imma head out.
> 
> Thanks so much for your support, and please vote and comment and follow if you're feelin' it!
> 
> See y'all tomorrow!!
> 
> xx
> 
> syd
> 
> tumblr @16sydd16

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on tumblr @16sydd16   
> or on Wattpad @pesysgirl  
> xx


End file.
